


Совершенная месть

by retro44



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retro44/pseuds/retro44
Summary: Дженсен Эклз - убийца его жены, и это всё, что Джареду нужно знать.





	Совершенная месть

========== 1.0. Решетка ==========

Капля холодного пота скатывается по выбритому виску и скрывается за воротом ужасно выглаженной рубашки. Когда Женевьев не стало, Джаред перестал следить за собой — ему стало не до стирок и глажки. Он наплевал на себя, найдя единственное успокоение в работе и на дне пузатого бокала с теплым дешевым виски. В зале суда отопление работает исправно, но независимо от этого Джареда бросает то в жар, то в холод. Он старается как можно спокойнее выслушивать приговор, который судья оглашает убийце его жены, но у Джареда никогда не было хорошо с самоконтролем. Он вцепляется в спинку впереди стоящего кресла, чтобы не упасть, и до хруста сжимает зубы. Джаред ожидал, что этому сумасшедшему растатуированному маньяку дадут пожизненное, отправят его на самое дно, к таким же психопатам, среди которых ему самое место. И то — это было бы слишком мягкое наказание, такой выродок, как Дженсен Эклз, не заслуживает спокойной сытой жизни на деньги налогоплательщиков. Боже, как же Джаред жалел, что смертную казнь отметили в этом чертовом штате! Он мечтал о возмездии, а ему осталось лишь уповать на справедливость. Разве смерть не достаточно справедливое наказание за смерть? Видимо, в цивилизованном обществе так не считали. Зато на Востоке именно так и было.  
Джаред задирает голову к потолку и беззвучно шевелит губами, будто читает молитву. Он давно забыл, как молиться, но именно сейчас очень хочется воззвать к господу, пусть и с самой корыстной целью: попросить смерти другому человеку. Попросить, чтобы он провалился в Ад прямо в центре зала суда, но конечно Бог остается глух к его просьбам. Когда двери со скрипом открываются, впуская служителей закона, приходится оторвать взгляд от потолка и устремить его на вошедших.  
Судья в смехотворном идиотском белом парике занимает свое место, прочищает горло и зачитывает основную часть приговора. Губы Джареда расползаются в самой счастливой улыбке, обнажая белые ровные зубы. Этот ублюдок наконец заплатит за убийства его жены!  
КАК СВОБОДЕН?  
У Джареда едва отваливается челюсть от удивления, не говоря уже о вмиг исчезающей с лица улыбке. Он не может поверить услышанному. Как такое вообще возможно? Все улики указывали на Дженсена и ни на кого другого — он лично просил всех знакомых в этом удостовериться. Все улики были подложены к делу… Записи с камер наблюдения, пятна ее крови на его рубашке, не говоря уже о многочисленных следах днк. Побелевший от волнения Джаред окидывает презрительным взглядом судью, а тот в свою очередь не обращает на прокатившуюся по залу волну возмущенного аханья и ровным монотонным голосом дочитывает приговор до конца. Он свободен, этот выродок, этот безжалостный убийца свободен! Все обвинения сняты, он может отправляться домой прямо сейчас, из зала суда, а Джаред готов расплакаться от потрясения. Убийцу освободили, а его чистый непорочный ангел, его единственная звезда, освещающая путь в ночи, продолжает медленно гнить в гробу! Женевьев не заслуживала такой участи, она была самой прекрасной девушкой из всех, кого когда-либо знал Джаред. Он так был счастлив, когда она обратила на него внимания: почти такой же порыв искромётного счастья он испытал, когда одевал ей кольцо на палец в церкви и будучи законным мужем первый раз целовал ее розовые, блестящие от бесцветной помады, губы. У них было столько планов, они ведь уже успели распланировать вперед всю жизнь: оба хотели детей (как минимум двух), хотели переехать в дом побольше, завести пса, потому что мама сказала, что дети вырастают добрыми, если растут с животными в доме. Столько планов… Они ведь накануне того трагичного вечера говорили с ней по телефону, Жен ругала Джареда за пристрастие к пицце и обещала скоро приехать домой и приготовить что-нибудь «органическое». Она вообще обожала здоровую пищу, считала, что сбалансированное натуральное питание поможет прожить ей дольше, а что в итоге? Любящий вредную пищу Джаред жив, полоумный убийца жив, а Жен тоже продолжает жить, но лишь в воспоминаниях бывшего мужа. В тот вечер он так и не дождался ее домой.  
Люди вокруг зашумели, вырывая Джареда из воспоминаний — лишь когда он услышал, как сидевшая рядом пожилая женщина тихо ругает решение судьи, он понял, что уже минут 10 просто смотрит в одну точку и не двигается. Джаред встает и направляется вслед за толпой, выходящей из зала, и вдруг замечает, что он не единственный, кто остался в зале. Пока выигравший дело адвокат отвлекает на себя внимание толпы в коридоре, охотно отвечая на вопросы журналистов, о главном герое сего фарса позабыли, а он тем временем стоит и смотрит на Джареда. От этого взгляда закипает в жилах кровь. Дженсен выглядит абсолютно спокойным, будто это не его сейчас едва не посадили за решетку. Джаред быстрыми шагами на ватных ногах приближается к нему и, не в силах больше сдерживать эмоции в себе, громко шипит:  
— Решение судьи — абсурд. Ты, мразь, заслуживаешь гореть в Аду.

========== 1.1. Стул ==========

Можно было бы сказать, что ожидание приговора — самое худшее, что может быть. Но, конечно, это не так. Просто ждать, пролеживая бока на жесткой лавке в одиночной камере — просто рай относительно того, что впереди. Если не повезет, естественно. Дженсен же надеялся на лучшее, зря он что ли платит этому говнюку-адвокату за защиту себя от гнусных правоохранительных органов? Вот и пригодился «золотой запас» на счету в банке. Хорошо, что его дело изначально не сильно шумело, внимания особенно не привлекало, поэтому подкупить судью не стало большой проблемой. Тот много не затребовал — оплатить первые два года его дочери в Гарварде, а дальше — дело техники. Платеж прошел в начальные часы после сделки, все были довольны и счастливы. И Дженсен до самого приговора особенно не волновался, деньги он отдал немалые, судья просто побоится за свою жизнь и жизнь своей дочери и не станет менять решение в последний момент.  
Присяжных нет. Дженсен улыбается, садясь за стол рядом со своим адвокатом, и спокойно откидывается на спинку стула. Людей довольно много, большинство смотрит с неодобрением и нескрываемой агрессией, другая же часть не обращает на него ровно никакого внимания. Как и всегда в судах, впрочем. Но Дженсен никогда еще прежде так близко не сталкивался с этой системой изнутри, поймали его лишь во второй раз, а довели до приговора так вообще впервые. Кто бы там что ни говорил, мужчина не чувствует себя виновным. Это было убийство по неосторожности, он не собирался, не целился, просто сорвался. Ограбления по факту тоже не произошло, он ничего с собой не взял. Так в чем ваши проблемы, офицеры? Дженсен ухмыляется, оглядывая аудиторию с высокими потолками. Все серьезны и напряжены, его адвокат и вовсе вытирает лоб платком каждые пару минут. О чем переживать? Он почти на свободе, скоро вернется к своему удобному матрасу вместо дурацкой жесткой лавки в камере, да и дело с концом. В перерыве вокруг царит хаос и какое-то почти пчелиное жужжание. Люди обсуждают, людям интересно. Только вот Эклз закрывает глаза и пытается от всех них абстрагироваться, потому что это мешает наслаждаться легким предвкушением, после которого последует освобождение и вытянутые лица всех этих злобных лиц. Он не преступник. Черта с два, пусть докажут теперь.  
Судья возвращается в аудиторию через пятнадцать минут. Поправляет свой напудренный парик, кстати, для чего? Он же не престарелая дама восемнадцатого века. Откашливается, привлекая к себе внимание, и жужжание тут же стихает. Дженсен краем глаза замечает, как дергается палец у его адвоката, как злорадно улыбаются люди неподалеку от него, как пристально на него уставился прокурор. И ощущает истинное спокойствие и умиротворение. Кто бы мог подумать, что все будет так просто и так странно в здании суда. Судья зачитывает приговор. Сначала следуют слова о том, к чему Эклз приговорен. Звучит не очень, и мелкая дрожь все-таки прибегает вниз по позвоночнику. Но вот основная часть заканчивается, и по залу в полной тишине разлетаются слова «по решению суда обвиняемого признать невиновным и освободить из-под стражи». Жужжание подхватывает последнее слово и разносит по залу. Дженсен благодарит улыбкой судью, которому вообще это все по барабану, а потом оборачивается. Разочарованные люди уже выбираются из аудитории, спеша кто куда, адвокат спешит в коридор тоже, кажется, там уже видны головы журналистов. С чего это дело стало для них таким интересным? В начале, когда он отдавал свои деньги судье, никто ничего и не знал. А тут такое…  
Впрочем, кроме Дженсена в зале остается еще один человек. И его, к сожалению, мужчина знает. И видеть не желает, потому что мужья убитых жен всегда немного с прибабахом. Хотя, нужно сказать просто о том, что ты по сути ненормальный, если вообще решил жениться. Дженсен смотрит на мужчину спокойно, не дергая ни одним мускулом на лице. Для него это не имеет значения, коп ничего ему не сделает больше. Он оправдан. Точка. Но надо сказать, что Эклзу действительно хочется шагнуть назад, когда к нему стремительно приближается этот мужчина с явно дерьмовыми намерениями.  
— Да что вы, офицер, — Дженсен тянет «е» в слове «офицер», чтобы повеселить себя и позлить соперника. — Такой же абсурд, как ваша женитьба? Давайте сойдемся на мысли, что ничего бы не случилось, если бы вы не сделали предложений той девушке. Как ее звали? Не припоминаю, — он не перестает улыбаться краем губ. — Кажется, я даже лица ее не помню, видел разок на фотографии, которую тыкали мне в нос при задержании. Но, простите, я никого не убивал, ваша жена, офицер, скончалась от руки другого человека, — он намеревается уже уйти, даже разворачивается, но что-то останавливает. — Желаю вам сгореть в Аду за такие слова, — он бросает через плечо. — Может, ваша жена уже горит там, — Дженсен намеренно подчеркивает вежливое обращение на «вы» в отличие от фамильярного «ты» мужчины, добавляя остроты с помощью сарказма и иронии. Ему нет дела до горюющих, нужно спасать свою шкуру, что он и сделал. А теперь он выходит через двери суда свободным человеком, даже не оборачиваясь, и надеется, что больше здесь никогда не окажется. Никогда, если повезет. А он похож на везунчика.

========== 1.2. Слово ==========

Как этот ублюдок еще смеет над ним насмехаться?! Джаред не ждет от него мольбы о прощении — Эклз не выглядит как человек, который вообще хоть раз в жизни перед кем-нибудь извинялся, но такая откровенная дерзость сбивает копа с ног. Он может обозвать Джареда, может оскорбить его работу, но не смеет говорить такие ужасные вещи о Женевьев! Кисти рук до дрожи мышц сжимаются в кулаки — не терпится начистить морду этому подлому аморальному ублюдку. Жен ничего ему не сделала, они даже не были никогда знакомы, а он цинично застрелил ее едва ли не в упор, будто имел право распоряжаться ее жизнью. Будто имел право решать, стоит ли ее жизнь хоть что-то. Дженсен пустил в нее пулю и бросил умирать, спасая собственную задницу, и в итоге его оправдали, а Джареду теперь следует поехать домой к ее родителям, чтобы рассказать о слушание дела, на котором они отказались присутствовать: слишком уж это тяжёлое испытание для стариков — смотреть на убийцу их дочери. Они ждут от Джареда самого подробного отчета с описанием зала суда и всех тонкостей процесса, но самое главное — они хотят знать, как расплатится убийца их дочери за свой грех, хоть и никогда не признаются в этом. Месть не облегчит их страдания, не вернет им дочери, но осознание этого не запрещает им ее желать. Джаред чувствовал это в их взгляде, в нависшем над их некогда гостеприимным домом напряжении, и точно знал: это естественно, слишком естественно — желать смерти убийцы их единственной дочери, их солнцу, их надежде. Джаред мимолетно думает, что хорошо, что они решили остаться дома и ждать новостей — мужчина и представить не мог, какие чувства на них нахлынули бы, когда они узнали о вердикте судьи.  
Эклз… Эта белобрысая гнида заслуживается самой жестокой меры наказания, а вместо этого он зубоскалит и насмехается над Джаредом, над несчастной погибшей по его вине Женевьев, и над всеми невинными жертвами в ее лице.  
— Ты даже не знаешь, каким человеком она была, чтобы так о ней говорить, — Джаред делает еще один шаг к Дженсену и болезненно тыкает указательным пальцем ему в грудь. Кажется, шум привлекает офицеров, дежурящих в зале суда на всех заседаниях и сейчас, когда процесс уже закончен, они продолжают подпирать двери до последнего посетителя. А эти два последних посетителя не спешат уходить. Вернее, Джаред не спешит, а вот Дженсену как раз по видимому натерпится присоединиться к своему адвокату, чтобы тот вывел его из зала суда и проводил до машины, которая умчит его домой, к теплому душу и мягкой постели, которых он не заслуживает. Тюремные нары — вот максимально комфортные удобства, которые должен его ждать, но не ждут! А все потому что судья, живое воплощение закона, к которому Джаред так привык прислушиваться, не посчитал убийство — преступлением!  
— Во-первых, я не офицер, ублюдок. Во-вторых, не смей думать, что убийство сошло тебе с рук, раз этот цирк уродов не признал твой вины — уж не знаю, как твой адвокат этого добился. — Джаред по-животному шипит угрозы в лицо обидчику, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не перейти на крик и не замахнуться на него. Но, как бы сильно не хотелось избить эту тварь, не заслуживающую права зваться человеком, он не может. — В-третьих, Дженсен, раз ты не помнишь лица моей жены, то постарайся запомнить хотя бы мое — скоро оно будет сниться тебе в кошмарах. Дженсен, ты будешь писать кипятком от одного упоминания моего имени, сука, уж это я тебе гарантирую! — Последние слова не достигают ушей мужчины: их подхватывает шум, доносящийся из коридора, который оглашает пустой зал, когда Дженсен открывает массивные широкие деревянные двери и выходит в свет. Теперь Джаред остается совсем один в огромном зале с трибунами. Джейнсен забрал у него самого дорогого человека, а честный справедливый суд его отпустил. Джаред в оцепление ждет еще несколько минут, шумно выдыхая воздух через нос. От гнева и ярости носовые крылья широко вздымаются при каждом вздохе. Хочется догнать этого ублюдка и вколотить кулаками ему в горло каждое сказанное ранее слово. Но сейчас неподходящее время. Джаред далеко не дурак и прекрасно понимает, что если изобьет бывшего подозреваемого прямо в зале суда — его шкуру хорошо потреплет не только начальство.  
Он должен сдержать себя в руках, должен быть выше этого говноеда. Джаред делает еще несколько глубоких вздохов и неспешно идет к выходу. Ради Жен. Ради любимой Жен. Она не хотела бы видеть своего мужа на скамье подсудимых. Ради нее он будет действовать очень осторожно. И очень жестоко. Дженсен еще пожалеет, что не сел в тюрьму.  
— Наслаждайся последними счастливыми деньками на свободе, — Джаред останавливается на порожках зала суда и ловит взглядом широкую спину в темно-синем пиджаке, которая усаживается на пассажирское сидение в один из десятка одинаковых черных мерседесов, припаркованных на обратной стороне улицы. — Дженсен.  
Сейчас он имеет право ехать, куда угодно. Все равно Джаред позже найдет его, даже если он решит свалить из страны. По запаху, по следам от шин, по цепочке трупов и взломанных сейфов — Джаред найдет Эклза. Сейчас у них есть небольшая передышка — Джареду нужно подготовиться. Он знает о Дженсене многое, но недостаточно. Завтра же он напишет заявление об отпуске. Начальство снисходительно отнесется к нему и примет, потому что потеря близкого родственника копа для всего участка общее горе. Они скажут: «Отдохни, Джаред». Но Джаред не будет отдыхать, Джаред будет работать так, как никогда раньше.

========== 2.0. Зеркало ==========

За окном уже давно рассвело, наверное, часов десять утра, а Дженсен только разлепил глаза. Ночью что-то было, об этом тонко свидетельствует полуобнаженная девушка на другой стороне матраса. Она все еще спит, подложив под голову сложенные ладони, и даже не подозревает, что через какое-то мгновение окажется на полу после того, как мужчина приподнимет матрас со своей стороны. Он предпочитает не касаться шлюх после ночи — грязно и некрасиво, и тем более уж никогда не возвращаться к одной и той же девушке. Вот и сейчас Дженсен давит на виски, кое-что припоминая с прошлой ночи, и думает, что пора бы найти пиво в холодильнике и выгнать девчонку. Та, в общем-то, сама уходит через пару минут, обиженно надув губы. Тем лучше — вот чем хорошо «метод матраса», так про себя называет его Дженсен. Девушка оказывается на полу и просто уходит, ей даже не нужно указывать на дверь. Работает в 99% случаев, как с презервативом, потому что женский пол слишком уж обидчив.  
Банка пива, конечно, не утоляет жуткой жажды убивать всех на свете после жуткой ночи, но становится немного легче. Идет пятый день свободы и первый — новых заданий. У Эклза уже на примере кое-что интересное и новое. Ему часто приходилось и раньше угонять тачки, не проблема, главное, знать куда сунуться, но новый клиент разыскал его буквально вчера в клубе, слезно просил помочь и ничего никому не рассказывать. Милый, да кому ты нужен? Кое-как вникнув в суть дела, Дженсен согласился. Все даже проще обычного: вместо того, чтобы доставить красавицу-машину новому владельцу, нужно найти подходящее место и тщательно ее расколошматить. Опыта в трепке машин у Эклза особого нет, но старание — его все. Да и деньги хорошие. Нет, конечно, он в упор не понимает, зачем нужны такие радикальные меры, когда можно просто тачку спрятать, но клиент настаивал на ее полном уничтожении, так как она якобы была важной уликой. Ну, дело-то царское, уничтожить так уничтожить. Единственная, разве что, проблема в том, что угонять ее нужно со двора полицейского участка, потому что там она стоит как важная улика в каком-то путанном деле. Но, впрочем, это тоже не большая помеха. Дженсен выпутывался и не из такого.  
План был изначально предельно прост: добраться до полицейского участка, немного покрутиться вокруг, убедиться, что лишних знающих его лиц рядом нет, пройти по пропуску, спертому еще в здании суда, внутрь через охрану, да вывезти машину вон. На самом деле это все просто раз плюнуть, система охраны в самом центре полиции вообще никуда не годится, Дженсен уже не раз это выяснял. Поэтому и на деле пробраться внутрь оказалось совершенно не проблемно. Он даже имел наглость потребовать у охранника ключи от «вон той серебристой тачки». Паренек, стоящий в будке, слушал музыку в наушниках и почти не обратил внимания на мужчину, поэтому ключи отдал без всяких проблем. Каких идиотов в полиции держат! И правда, почему раскрываемость дел падает, а?  
На улицах города вообще никого не удивишь такой машиной. Не совсем новый Мерседес, зато с громким звучным окончанием — SLS AMG GT. Они и по раздельности-то много что значат, а уж вместе — просто бомба. Дженсен не особенно любит такие машины. Но, живя на северо-западе, понимаешь, что любимые кабриолеты тут никак не пойдут: две секунды — и с неба уже льет проливной дождь, еще две — солнце светит как летом, полчаса спустя идет град, а через пять минут после распускаются ландыши прямо на асфальте. Крыша кабриолета просто не выдержала бы таких перепадов, поэтому купе — лучшее, что может быть для этого города. Но, тем не менее, купе Мерседеса Дженсену все равно не по душе. Но, к счастью, у него есть хотя бы такая возможность посидеть за рулем легендарных тачек, поэтому упускать ее было бы глупо. Жаль все-таки, что такую красоту нужно уничтожить как можно жестче. Он бы оставил ее себе, но кто позволит?  
За городом тихо. Рабочий будний день, никто не рвется на природу, поэтому можно по-тихому сделать все дела. У Эклза определенный план, все четко и просто. Около обрыва разогнаться, вовремя успеть открыть дверь, вылететь из машины, пустив ее кувыркаться вниз. Все должно пройти без сучка и задоринки, как всегда и бывает. Впрочем, планам не всегда суждено сбываться. Не в этот раз. Дженсенн со своим все еще немного захмелевшим сознанием не сразу вспоминает, что чертовы двери тачки открываются не как обычно — в сторону, а наверх, потому что у разработчиков, видимо, совсем отбило мозги. Поэтому открыть их на большой скорости просто не выходит. Они заедают в самый неподходящий момент, и Дженсен изо всех сил дергает ручной тормоз, надеясь, что это сработает. Мужчина надеется, что благодаря заднему приводу машину удастся пустить в управляемый занос, но ничего не выходит — она все-таки разворачивается боком, скользит вбок дальше, выпуская из-под шин клубы дыма, и… так же боком эпично сваливается с обрыва.  
Подушки безопасности срабатывают, удерживая Эклза на месте, как и ремни, но это не сильно помогает, когда машина вращается вокруг своей оси, падая все ниже и ниже. Мужчина бьется обо все головой, локтями, и вопит, что есть мочи. Страшно. Да, черт возьми, всем бывает страшно! Машина останавливается через какое-то время, но Дженсену, в общем-то, уже все равно. От сильного удара головой он теряет сознание, проваливаясь в такую же пропасть, и не знает, что еще минут десять, и из-за пробитого топливного бака Мерседесу, как и человеку в нем, придет естественный конец. Может, оно и к лучшему. Эти двери, открывающиеся вверх, все равно не открыть самостоятельно, пока машина на крыше. Может, это конец?

========== 2.1. Колесо ==========

Ничто не позволяет нам понять самих себя лучше, чем слежка за другими — Джаред приходит к такому выводу, разглядывая из бинокля окна дома Эклза.  
Никогда не узнаешь, на что способен, не дойдя до предела своих возможностей — думает Джаред, просыпаясь посреди ночи и глупо смотря в экран ноутбука перед носом. Он не спал почти трое суток и вырубился на пару минут посреди какой-то пестрящей унылыми длинными терминами статьи по баллистике. Во время службы солдат учат методами контроля сна, но Джаред давно уже давно не в армии и за несколько лет спокойной уютной жизни успел забыть, что это — жить на грани. Он решает, что пора бы уже сделать перерыв — усталость негативно сказывается на организме, пребывающем в состояние стресса, в первую очередь снизиться продуктивность и внимание.  
Стресс — вот имя демону, сводящего с ума Джареда после смерти Женевьев. Раньше он никогда не задумывался о том, что может быть так больно, причем не физически — это иная боль, она исходит из центра груди и отдается в каждой клеточке тела. Джаред не может спать, не чувствует вкуса пищи, не может не быть занятым: ему постоянно нужно о чем-то думать, иначе мысли возвращаются к ее холодному напудренному лбу, которой он целовал на похоронах. К обручальному кольцу, которое так ослепительно блестело на ее пальце в день их свадьбы и как быстро оно потемнело ко дню траурной церемонии. Казалось кощунством закапывать под землей такую красоту: Жен хоронили в длинном роскошном платье, ее длинные темные волосы лежали волнами на плечах — она была похожа на Спящую Красавицу. Ребята из похоронного бюро хорошо постарались: не было ни намека на страшную черную рану с рваными краями, которая зияла в ее груди, когда Джаред приехал на опознание в морг. Патологоанатом не хотел показывать ее груди, которую нельзя было зашивать до конца судебно-медицинской экспертизы, но Джаред настоял. Ему это было необходимо, чтобы поверить в ее смерть. Чтобы отпустить ее.  
Джаред не проронил ни слезы: ни на похоронах, ни в морге, ни дома. Вся печаль залегла глубоко в сердце, и ее невозможно было сковырнуть даже армейским ножом. Он стоял у свежей могилы долго, молча слушая замогильную тишину. Женевьев не была особенной, на ее похороны пришли лишь родственники и близкие друзья. Она не была выдающимся человеком, но для Джареда она стала самой-самой. Его губы зашевелились, беззвучно шепча над могилой жены слова последней клятвы.  
Джаред устало трет слипающиеся глаза и отправляется спать.  
За пять дней слежки за Дженсеном Падалеки узнал о нем много нового. Например, что тот умудрился за пять дней трахнуть трех разных красивых телок. Как у него это выходит — мужчине оставалось лишь гадать и, чистосердечно признаться, немного завидовать. Причем завидовать в основной той легкости, с которой блондинистых ублюдок выпроваживает очередную шлюху из квартиры — без истерик и утомительных разговоров. Интересно, что женщины видели в нем такого, что не позволяло держать на него зла? Или «метод матраса» и правда работал безотказно? Или дело все-таки в том, что Дженсену плевать на всех окружающих людей, а женщины особенно чувствительны к эмоциональной составляющей отношений? Джаред думает, что если Эклз не сбавит обороты, то у него скоро мозоль будет на одном месте.  
Утром, в четверг, Джаред со своей позиции на втором этаже одного из пустующих домов (куда он пробрался нелегально, пока жильцы все равно были в отпуске) по этой улицы замечает, как голый Эклз идет в ванну, открывает ящик с зеркалом, подвешенный над раковиной, и… замирает. Джаред готов был поклясться, что тот смотрел в зеркало на его отражение и улыбался краешком рта. Но это невозможно, слишком большое расстояние, слишком много лишних предметов! Остаток дня Джаред был осторожнее, чем обычно, но, как выяснилось, скорее Дженсен улыбался от воспоминаний о женском теле, нежели реально заметил что-то в зеркале. Это подтвердил и следующий день. Не настолько же Эклз рисковый чувак, чтобы браться за новое черное дело подозревая, что находиться под наблюдением? Или именно настолько? Джаред еще этого не знал. Он просто ехал из дома, где ему удалось урвать несколько часов беспокойного сна, обратно к импровизированному наблюдательному пункту. Как вдруг ему захотелось заехать купить куру гриль, ведь ближайший обед был теперь неизвестно когда. Падалеки свернул с привычного маршрута, здраво рассудив, что Дженсен никуда не денется, если коп сделает хоть что-то, чтобы не сдохнуть с голоду, наблюдая за его несомненно интересной сексуальной жизнью (ничем другим за время наблюдения, вопреки ожиданиям Джареда, он не занимался, только трахался, жрал, пил и сходил в клуб). Задумавшись, мужчина едва успел заметить, как перед капотом его тачки вдруг выскочила другая длинная белая тачка. Мужчина едва успел надавить по тормозам — благо, водители сзади оказались расторопнее уставшего и эмоционально выжитого копа, и аварии не случилось. Машина проехала так близко, что Джаред невольно бросил быстрый гневный взгляд на ее водителя. И — бинго! За рулем в солнцезащитных очках-авиаторах, которые так любят копы, сидел знакомый человек.  
Очки закрывали пол его лица, а машина промчалась слишком быстро, но Джаред готов был поклясться — за рулем был не кто иной, как Дженсен Эклз. За пять дней слежкой за ним, Джаред успел запомнить каждую складочку на его лице, каждую родинку на теле, так что теперь узнал бы его из тысячи и с любого расстояния. И Джаред ненавидел себя за это — в будущем будет невозможно выкинуть всю эту неактуальную информацию из головы, как бы коп не пытался. Джаред не задумывает о том, что делает и к чему это приведет: он просто выворачивает руль и, создавая еще одну аварийную ситуацию, гонит за умчавшейся вдаль белой тачкой. Единственное, что его тревожит — как не остаться обнаруженным. Джаред ведет не слишком осторожно, то сильно отставая, то неловко лавируя между рядами, то пристраиваясь за грузовыми машинами. Эклз едет далеко за город, вскоре он сворачивает с дороги и едет по проселочной местности. Падалеки теряется в догадках, что ему могло понадобиться в такой глуши: решил труп спрятать? Он сбавляет скорость и очень медленно крадется сзади, но когда Дженсен тоже сбрасывает обороты, Джаред решает совсем остановить машину и идти дальше пешком. Машина скрывается из виду, но найти ее по звуку не составляет труда.  
Потеряв несколько минут, Джаред бродит по лесу и выходит к заброшенному поросшему зеленью карьеру. Перед ним картина — выжимая все силушки из двигателя, Дженсен буксует на месте. Джаред не понимает, какого черта мужик пытается добиться: капот направлен в сторону обрыва, а из-под шин валит дым. Выглядит так, будто он к чему-то готовится. Когда Джаред понимает, к чему именно, становиться слишком поздно — Дженсен срывается с места и, развернувшись в последний момент на 90 градусов, срывается с обрыва. Слышится скрежет металла о камни. Джаред подбегает к краю поглядеть, какого хера сейчас произошло, и видит внизу перевернутую погнутую и расцарапанную тачку. Она выглядит не так ужасно, как показывают это в кино, но все равно пугающе. Дженсена нигде вокруг не видно — наверняка он остался в салоне. И скорее всего он уже мертв. И это злит. Ужасно злит. Он не смел сдохнуть так просто! Джаред не такой смерти желал своему злейшему врагу, это слишком просто! Придерживаясь руками за кустарники, мужчина боком спускается вниз, к разбитой машине. Несколько раз он едва не срывается, но упорно продолжает спуск — если Дженсен еще жив, он должен его достать оттуда. Если даже он сдох, то Падалеки лично должен в этом удостовериться. Ближе к машине в нос ударяет резкий запах бензина — наверняка поврежден бак. Черт, точно как в херовых боевиках с тем лысым актером, который всегда бесил Джареда и который так нравился Женевьев. Последние несколько метров Джаред сбегает полуприсядом и падает на колени, заглядывая под перевернутую машину. Водитель мотается, пристегнутый ремнями безопасности, как шарнирная кукла. Скорее всего он сломал шею. Или пробил голову — кровь струйками стекает по щекам и вискам. Правильнее всего было бы оставить его и поспешить скрыться с места аварии, но Джаред хватает с земли камень поувесистее и безжалостно принимается колотить им лобовое стекло. Не зря оно считается самым прочным — разбить удается далеко не с первого раза, но все равно по ударами тренированного бойца стекло быстро покрывает мелкими трещинами, а затем осыпается. О дальнейших событиях Джаред помнил смутно — кое-как ему удалось вытащить тело из тачки, прощупать пульс — слабо, но ровно сердцебиение отдавалось под подушечками пальцев — дотащить Дженсена до своей машины и увести… к себе домой. Не к нему, не в больницу. К себе. В тот момент, когда адреналин ударил в голову, это казалось единственным правильным выходом. Впрочем, это не помешало Падалеки связать руки Дженсена бельевой веревкой и кинуть его приходить в чувства в спальне, конечно, предварительно не слишком заботливо обмотав его разбитую голову бинтами.  
«Зачем я это делаю?» — невольно задал себе вопрос Джаред, выходя из спальни и закрывая за собой дверь. Он мечтает о его смерти, но не бросил подыхать зажатым в развороченной машине. Он хочет его убить, но еще больше хочет, чтобы он испытал ту же душевную боль, что и Джаред на похоронах Женевьев.

========== 2.2. Дом ==========

Снег. Слишком много снега. А еще свет слишком ослепительно яркий, чередуется с моментами полной кромешной тьмы и какого-то липкого страха, в котором вязнешь, едва ступаешь в эту жижу. Дженсен вздыхает, но не чувствует движения грудины — может, ее теперь вообще нет? Он тянется руками проверить, но не чувствует их тоже. Вокруг снова темнота и боль, пульсирующая где-то в висках. Выпить. Вот что отлично бы сейчас подошло. Но, к сожалению, Дженсен, кажется, немного не жив. Он тоже приходит к этому выводу, когда теряет надежду попытаться найти хотя бы свои пальцы. Или ноги. Ну хоть что-нибудь! Какие-то звуки и запахи дотягиваются до его сознания как будто через толстенный стой ваты, но ему, в общем-то, уже все равно. Он потерял себя в этой пучине страха, зачем ему выбираться?..  
Но выбраться придется. Особенно когда что-то больно бьет под дых, появляясь из темноты. Дженсенн не знает, что это, он не видит, только чувствует, как последние крохи воздуха его покидают и оставляют плавать где-то между небом и землей. А потом резкий судорожный вдох, и Дженсен открывает глаза, щурясь от яркого солнечного света, бьющего в глаза через щелку между шторами. Хочется выругаться, но язык пока не слушается, поэтому мужчина только тихо стонет, ощущая всю боль мира в своей голове. Он почти не чувствует свой отлежанный бок, хочется перевернуться, но ничего не выходит, потому что сзади мешают связанный руки. Стоп, связанные? Это еще как так? Дженсен все-таки тихо ругается, двигая пальцами. Так, какого черта успело произойти? Он дергал за ручник, а потом эпично и не очень-то красиво летел с обрыва вниз, стукнулся головой раз двести, а потом… ничего. Тогда что произошло? Руки же не сами себя связали? И что он делает в этой чистой светлой комнате? Не похоже на тюремные покои, в которые его могли упрятать за разбитую тачку. Хм.  
Любое движение чем угодно отдается в голове набатом. Эклз совершенно точно слышит барабанный ритм и хочет от этого удавиться, но еще рано. Сначала — разведать обстановку. Узел на руках не очень крепкий, видимо, человек, завязывавший его, не думал о том, что Дженсен сможет потом сопротивляться. Но кто-то очень плохо его знает! Потому что пару долгих минут мужчина тратит на то, чтобы не вывихнуть себе запястью и развязаться. Выходит довольно неплохо, правда, голова все еще плохо соображает, но затея успешна, и Дженсен уже на свободе. Ощупывает голову пальцами, чувствуя бинты. Этот кто-то о нем еще и позаботился! Ну надо же. Профессиональным взглядом вора Дженсен быстро осматривает все вокруг. Ничего интересного, нет даже фотографий. Хм, это странно, обычно люди любят хранить такие вещи у себя в спальнях. Значит, этот человек не из сентиментальных, возможно, как-то связан с криминалом или правоохранительными органами. Или военный. Или черт вообще знает, проще выйти самому проверить. Дженсен так и делает, осторожно приоткрывая дверь комнаты и выходя наружу. В общем-то, он ожидал направленное на себя дуло ружья, но этого не происходит. В коридоре вообще пусто, и мужчина идет к лестнице, после чего тихо спускается вниз. Идея быстро сбежать завладевает мозгом, но Эклз не успевает ее додумать, как видит на кухне его. Черт, как он вообще мог очутиться в доме человека, жену которого случайно укокошил? А после этого его еще и оправдали. Не сказать, что мужчина боится. Просто он вполне себе может представить эмоции этого копа, лишившегося дорогого ему человека, поэтому… да, ясно, почему руки были связаны. Но природный идиотизм не позволяет просто так взять и уйти. Дженсен заходит в комнату, преувеличенно громко топая.  
— Офицер, какой домина, сами строили? Или купили в кредит? Или как там называется эта банковская программа по выкачке денег у населения, — Дженсен чему-то доволен, хоть и голова раскалывается. Просто так уж изначально повелось, что поболтать — это святое. Даже если потом придется знатно огрести по яйцам. — О, и фотки жены! А что не в спальне? Я думал, вы на них каждую ночь смотрите и плачете, — слова рвутся в бой сами, а мужчина только подстегивает интереса, ухмыляясь. — А вообще, минутку, офицер, — делает вид, что забыл о том, что этот коп и не офицер вовсе. И что на «вы» обращаться совсем не обязательно. — Какого черта вы меня связали? У меня, знаете ли, чувствительные запястья, теперь вот ноют. И что я тут делаю? Что у вас за замашки такие — притаскивать людей к себе домой, пока они лыко не вяжут, чтобы что? Будете меня убивать? Долго и мучительно? Так оставили бы там, в машине, один бум — и нет меня. Что у вас за мотивы, офице-е-е-ер? Вы мне интересны, правда, — он садится на диван, разваливаясь, и смотрит прямо в лицо мужчине, который, кажется, все-таки готов его убить. Причем жестоко. Причем прямо сейчас. — Ух, только дыру не просверлите взглядом, а то я уже боюсь, что дымиться начну, — нарывается и смеется. Как и всегда. Жаль, что в голове так сильно пульсирует, а то можно было бы получить от этого куда больше удовольствия.

========== 3.0. Веревка ==========

Эклз пришел в себя быстрее, чем ожидал этого Джаред. А еще он заимел наглость завалиться к нему на кухню и качать права, чего коп тоже не предвидел, и даже сначала немного растерялся.  
Наверное, Дженсен провисел достаточно много времени вверх ногами, что ссанина из его мочевого пузыря стекла вниз и ударила в мозг. Либо он слишком сильно ударился головой, пока машина падала. Иных разумный причин так бесстыже выебываться в чужом доме Джаред не видит. Хотя нет, была еще одна: Дженсен думает, что ему опять все сойдет с рук. Если так, то он жестоко ошибается: сегодня удача подсунула ему доброго Падалеки, который вытащил его проклятую задницу из разбитой тачки, но на этом, пожалуй, ее работа прекращается. Теперь судьба Дженсена в руках Джареда — пусть до парня этот факт еще не дошел, Джаред приложит все усилия, чтобы он скорее это понял. Дженсен не на своей территории, в отличие от помешенного на мести копа. Эклзу лучше бы последить за своим острым языком, но он, видимо, так не считает.  
У этого парня что, совсем отбит инстинкт самосохранения?  
— Это называется ипотечное кредитование. Я бы сказал, что мне приятно слышать от тебя комплименты, но мне срать. — Джаред встает из-за стола, разворачиваясь спиной к Дженсену, и лениво бредет к старенькому железному чайнику — этакому раритету в эпоху электрических аналогов. Он не спеша наливает в железную посудину холодную воду из-под крана и следит за движениями «гостя» в отражение зеркальных поверхностей, благо, таковых на кухне полно. Газ на плите вспыхивает в мгновение ока голубым пламенем. Джаред регулирует подачу газа и ставит заполненный чайник на плиту. Затем он вновь разворачивается к мужчине лицом, облокачивается на столешницу, закуривая сигарету и скидывая пепел в раковину. — Зато твоя квартира, та халупа с дырявым матрасом и ободранными обоями, наверняка в собственности? Что, времена шикующих преступников прошли? Или ты такой неудачник, что можешь только женщин обижать, пытаясь компенсировать Эдипов комплекс?  
На неподобающее обращение «офицер» он решает не обращать внимание. Пока. У него еще будет время заставить Дженсена звать себя так, как нравится ему. Джаред бросает мимолетный взгляд на фотографию в красивой резной бумажной рамочке на холодильнике, на которой акцентирует внимание Дженсен: на этом снимке они вдвоем во время медового месяца, отдыхают на ранчо. Они абсолютно счастливы и полны надежд. Это Женевьев решила повесить на холодильник этот снимок, чтобы он всегда служил напоминаем о том времени, когда они были влюблены, и, чтобы даже будучи в ссоре, глядели на этот снимок, помогающий напомнить о том, почему они решили вступить в брак. Но им не удалось проверить, может ли помочь этот снимок помириться — она умерла до их первой крупной семейной ссоры.  
— Разве тебе не все равно, плачу я над ее фотографиями или нет? Лучше подумай, как много народа будет оплакивать твою смерть. Наберется хоть пара человек? — Джаред уже жалеет, что не бросил эту разговорчивую мразь там, у подножья обрыва. Каждое его слово подобно крохотному острому лезвию врезается в самое сердце, но Джаред в молодости, на Востоке, переживал и не такое. Нельзя давать ублюдку думать, что он нащупал его слабое место — нельзя давать ему манипулировать своими эмоциями.  
Нельзя вестись на его провокации.  
Джаред знает все эти правила, но под внешним спокойствием бывшего военного бурлит самый настоящий вулкан, готовый взорваться от еще одной мизерной провокации. Давай, Дженсен, скажи еще хоть слово, и поймешь, почему стоит уважать хозяина дома, у которого ты гостишь, пусть и не по своей воле (а по своей глупости).  
Чайник постепенно начинает свистеть, напоминая о своем существование. Этот высокий пронзительный свист наполнен отчаянием: чайник чувствует боль от лижущих донце горячих языках пламени. Джаред тушит сигарету о край раковины и бросает в нее тлеющий бычок.  
— Хочешь чаю?  
Такой простой и незатейливый вопрос, призванный разрядить атмосферу, режет воздух. Независимо от ответа, мужчина снимает чайник и ставит перед мужчиной на стол. Из открытой крышки валит пар и быстро устремляется к потолку, но тает быстрее, чем успевает его достигнуть. Джаред с выражением, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, надвигает на Дженсена и заглядывает в его наглые бесстыжие зелёные глаза, в которых нет и намека на раскаяние — зато они полны сарказма и язвительности. Ну, ничего, Джаред знает много способов заставить человека изменить мнение, и сейчас он собирается применить один из них: резко схватив мужчину за одно запястье железной хваткой, мужчина окунает его руку в кипяток. Любое сопротивление сейчас бесполезно: какие бы мускулы не накачал Дженсен, он не сможет выбраться из захвата профессионального бойца. Джаред сжимает его руку сильнее и проталкивает вглубь чайника, заставляя упереться пальцами с шершавое железное дно, покрытое накипью.  
— Запястье, говоришь, болит, тварь?! — Наверное, это больно. Адски больно. Наверное, потом его рука будет больше похожа на один большой волдырь, чем на нормальную человеческую конечность — и от этой мысли Джреду становиться так хорошо на душе. Кричи, детка, кричи. — Ты еще не знаешь, что такое боль!  
Однако от резкого выброса адреналина в Дженсене просыпаются новые силы, и он все-таки выкручивается, опрокидывая чайник на пол. Тот падает с противным громыхающим звуком на кафель, и горячая вода растекается по всей кухне. Но Джареду сейчас не до чайника: Дженсен-таки смог его довести и теперь настал час расплаты. В висках пульсирует горячая, как разившийся кипяток, кровь, и мужчина с яростью набрасывается на Эклза, отталкивая его к двери и прижимая раскрытой ладонью его голову боком к деревянному косяку. Джаред больше не кричит, он наклоняется к лицу мужчины и тихим ровным голосом, будто до этого они вели обычную беседу, спрашивает:  
— Тот Мерс же был не твой, да, сучья ты морда? Говори, чья это была машина! Почему ты решил ее разбить?  
Джаред все еще числится в отпуске, следовательно, коллеги решили не сообщать ему об угоне Мерседеса, представляющего важную улику в одном старом деле, которое менее недели назад получило долгожданное продвижение и двигалось к развязке. Джаред прекрасно осведомлен о имуществе, числящемся за Дженсеном, и никаких мерседесов в том списке точно нет.  
— Не хочешь говорить, а? — Обезумевший от злости коп прикладывает мужчину виском о дверь еще раз, будто это и правда может помочь его разговорить.

========== 3.1. Сталь ==========

Каждое слово этого мудака пышет сарказмом и злобой, не нужно быть психологом, чтобы это понять. А Дженсен к тому же и не дурак. Он все так же ухмыляется и нагло смотрит на хозяина дома, в действительности не особо понимая, чего тот от него хочет. Явно же смерти, но почему так? Гораздо проще было все спихнуть на несчастный случай, каким тот по идее и был, у обрыва в машине. Но нет, он оказался там, вытащил его, рискуя еще и своей жизнью, а теперь методично курит и разливает чай. Интересно, где скрылся подвох? Уж такой Дженсен человек, всегда пытается найти подводные камни в каждом деле, особенно таком мутном.  
— А у вас, — Дженсен все так же настаивает на этом «вы», — видимо, комплекс Электры в детстве не подавился. Мне кажется, до мальчика вы не дотянули, и у вас все девчачьи признаки были, — почти шутка-минутка, хотя Дженсену и не смешно. — Поэтому я и предположил, что вы там страдаете над фотографиями, обычно это свойственно… бабам, — он ухмыляется ему прямо в лицо, даже мускулом не дергая, чтобы сдвинуться с места.  
Дженсен и не надеется, что ему удастся вот так просто встать и уйти. У этого говнюка сто процентов есть какой-то план, пускай, мужчина еще не в курсе, но он обязательно узнает все детали. Людей не сложно разговорить, особенно в порывах гнева, а уж довести человека до белого каления для Дженсена не проблема. К тому же того, кто отчаянно хочет сомкнуть пальцы на его глотке, а еще испытывает жутчайшую привязанность к жене и воспоминаниям о ней. это видно по лицу копа, который мельком бросает взгляд на фотографию на холодильнике. Дженсен доволен тем, что нашел хороший способ давление, а еще он рад тому, что мудень еще не нашел его болевой точки. Было бы отлично сказать, что у него их просто нет, но слишком уже самонадеянно — всех людей можно чем-то задеть. И Дженсен надеется, что мужчина достаточно туповат для того, чтобы узнать его так же хорошо, как он сейчас читает его лицо.  
Но все меняется в считанные секунды, когда рука каким-то неведомым образом оказывается в чайнике. Реакции Дженсена не хватает на то, чтобы успеть ее сразу отдернуть, а все, что потом — сплошная пелена боли и отчаяния. Он вопит, как ненормальный, пытаясь выдернуть ладонь из стального хвата, но ничего не выходит. Коп словно скала, не двигается ни на миллиметр, оставляя руку Дженсена в прямом смысле вариться на дне чайника. Но через какие-то секунды мужчине удается дать ему пинка по ноге, а когда силы немного уравновешиваются, то Дженсен резко дергает рукой в сторону, роняя чайник с кипятком и заливая им весь пол. Хорошо, что успел отскочить, а то еще и ноги бы пострадали бы. Мужчина тио скулит, сжимая ладонь пальцами другой руки, и едва ли не плачет: это боль, и боль не малая, чтобы стоически ее стерпеть, не проронив ни звука. Жаль, что он не успевает прийти в себя сразу же — коп уже хватает его за шею, впечатывая в дверь. Черт, кажется, от головной боли сейчас раскрошится череп. Видимо, это кажется мужчине лучшим решением, потому что он бьет еще и еще, явно в тайне надеясь проломить древесину насквозь.  
— Какая тебе нахрен разница, падла! — ему едва удается выговорить пару слов между ударами, да и язык теперь едва ворочается, но тем не менее вопрос не понятен. Какая кому разница, что он делал с тачкой? Это его дело, почти ничего криминального, да и этот мудень явно забрал его к себе не для дознания. Так зачем тратить время на глупые вопросы? — Пусти, рожа продажная, — Дженсен резко дергается вниз от руки мужчины, прицельно попадает ему кулаком в пах, а пока коп задыхается, съезжая вниз по стене, отбегает в сторону, припадая к кухонному столу и вытаскивая сразу несколько ящиков. Все по возможности, потому что левая рука адски болит, как, впрочем, и голова. Вот оно! Дженсену удается выхватить разделочный нож и вернуться к своему «обидчику».  
— Урод, ты заплатишь за то, что со мной сделал, — первый выпад не находит успеха, скотина уворачивается. — Как тебя зовут, петух? Джо? Салли? Сэнди? — Дженсен издевается, выпадая то вправо, то влево, жаль только, что уже очухавшийся от «винта по яйцам» коп слишком хорошо парирует удары. — Смешной, аж больно, — и он действительно смеется, пускай и не очень-то натурально, зато весело. Наконец удается шагнуть ближе, прижав мужчину левой рукой к стене, перекрывая ему кислород, а ножом в правой руке провести по щеке, открывая легкую слегка кровоточащую рану. — Ты такой самонадеянный, что мне почти не жаль отправлять тебя вслед за твоей сладкой женушкой, — Дженсен наклоняется ближе, чтобы провести языком вдоль всей раны по щеке, слизывая кровь. А никто и не говорил, что он нормальный. Не убийца, конечно, но со своими странностями. — Отвратительный, как и душонка твоя, в аду тебе уже подогрели котел, — с ненавистью смотрит в лицо своему врагу и обидчику, надеясь увидеть в этих глазах последнюю искру жизни. Если б все было так просто…

========== 3.2. Снег ==========

Что такое комплекс Электры, Джаред не знал, впрочем, по словам Дженсена о его сути было не трудно догадаться. Но не успевает Джаред парировать это оскорбление уровня средней школы, как от внезапного удара по яйцам звенит в ушах, а перед глазами рассыпаются искры.  
— Сраный, — Джаред скрючивается пополам, обхватывая руками очаг невообразимой боли — радует лишь то, что удар по яйцам сложно сравнить с рукой в кипятке, хотя ощущения, в некотором роде, схожие: хочется отрубить себе конечность, лишь бы скорее прошла боль. Но, конечно, и в том и в другом случае это невозможно, поэтому остается лишь сжать зубы и проскрипеть сквозь них нелицеприятные ругательства, — марсианский ниггер ты, Джен-сен. Еще хоть слово скажешь — и я тебе язык вырву!  
Постепенно в глазах перестает двоиться, хотя адская боль нихрена не затихает. Джаред смотрит перед собой и видит этого самого ублюдка, размахивающего перед его носом блестящим лезвием ножа. Когда он только успел его достать? Видимо, внимание Джареда слишком сильно привлекал зуд в области паха, что он на несколько секунд потерял из вида Дженсена, а тот времени даром не терял и нашел себе оружие. Хочется верить, что от прикосновения рук боль пройдет быстрее, но держать их внизу дольше не выходит: мудак резко ставит левую ногу вперед, перенося на нее вес тела, и бросается на Джареда, зажимая в руках нож. Еще доля секунды и эта непродолжительная схватка была бы окончена, причем не в пользу копа, но Джаред успевает среагировать и отступает к холодильнику, уклоняясь от проворного противника.  
— И это все? Точно левую руку ошпарил, а не правую? — Джареду хочется скулить от боли, которая концентрируется в яйцах после каждого шага, но это будет слишком явным признаком поражения, поэтому приходится продолжать сжимать зубы, взывая самого себя к терпению, выплевывать ругательства и концентрировать внимание на описывающим дуги в воздухе ноже.  
— Мне надо знать, чью ты еще жизнь погубил, засранец! Это моя работа!  
Джаред делает еще один шаг вправо, затем влево, а затем перехватывает руку мужчины за локоть и с хрустом заворачивает ее ему за спину. Попытки Дженсена сопротивляться и правда выглядят не так жалко, как предполагал в начале их знакомства Джаред: за время этой небольшой потасовки коп даже успел покрыться испариной и теперь стирал мелкие капли пота со лба тыльной стороной одной руки, а другой продолжал заламывать руку Дженсена назад, едва не выкручивая плечо.  
— Как же ты все-таки выродок. Тебя мамка учила драться?  
Звучит жалко, но мужчина не может упустить шанса словесно уколоть противника в ответ, тем более после сравнения его с «бабой». Даже лишившись пространства для маневра и оказавшись поставленным едва не раком посреди кухни Дженсен не унимается и продолжает предпринимать попытки вывернуться. «Как щенок, ей-богу» — подумал Джаред уворачиваясь от меткого удара плоским широким каблуком в ногу, — «Порычи еще, давай».  
Будто прочитав мысли мужчины, Дженсен каким-то чудесным образов развернул шею в бок и вцепился ровным рядом белых крепких зубов ему в руку. Джаред вскрикнул, причем больше от неожиданности, чем он реальной боли, и оттолкнул мужчину от себя лицом вперед, в сторону ближайшего складного стула.  
Покрывший большую поверхность неглубокой лужей кипяток быстро начинает остывать, и мужчины теперь просто буквально барахтаются в воде, пытаясь перегрызть друг друга глотки и нанести как можно больше ударов. Еще один шлепок по воде — длинная череда брызг покрывает штанину и застывает пятна вдоль щиколотки. Еще всплеск — и Джаред вжимает Дженсена лицом в воду, как будто тех крошечных миллиметров хватит, чтобы в них утопить взрослого здорового мужчину. Преимущество в этой борьбе быстро переходит от одного мужчине к другому: всего секунду назад Дженсену почти удалось оседлать мужчину и приложить его затылком о кафель, а теперь он вновь тонет в воде, будучи уткнутым носом в кафель.  
Еще удар — и тело под Джаредом затихает. На секунду он думает, что убил Дженсена, но быстро отгоняет от себя эту мысль: он просто в отключке. Второй раз за два часа. Так и сотрясение мозга можно заработать, впрочем, Джареда здоровье Дженсена не сильно заботит. Он перекатывается с тела и тянется к пачке сигарет.  
Какая жалость: ее во время драки скинули на пол и теперь половина штук промокла. Джаред находит наиболее сухую и прикуривает, думая, куда деть беспокойного парня. Запереть обратно в спальни? В гараже? В подвале? Из спальни сложно будет убраться следы крови, в подвале не такой высокий потолок, как хотелось бы, остается гараж. Конечно, можно было бы отвезти его куда-нибудь в лес и там устроить импровизированные Голодные Игры, но это слишком эксцентрично и муторно. Зажав сигарету в зубах и насвистывая веселую мелодию, Джаред, ухватив мужчину за щиколотки, тащит тело по полу в сторону заднего выхода, ведущего во двор. Убедившись, что соседей поблизости не видно, он широко распахнул дверь и стащил бездыханное тело по крыльцу, собирая головой Дженсена все ступеньки. Оттащив Дженсена в гараж и подвесив его за руки к строительной балке (картина вышла, сильно смахивающая на распятие Христа), которую когда-то установил для инструментов, но так и не заполнил ими, Джаред, как ни в чем не бывало, идет к единственным оставшимся на лето в городе соседям — милой пожилой паре, и с виноватым видом предупреждает их о том, что собирается сегодня немного пошуметь. Дескать, в доме завелись крысы и нужно задать им трепки. Пожилая пара испуганно расспрашивает его о том, как такое бедствие могло произойти, а затем обещают не звонить в полицию, если Джаред не пропустит грызунов на их участок, и вообще уехать на пару часов в магазин, чтобы не мешал ему. Почему он мокрый — мужчина объясняет теми же крысами, прогрызшими садовый шланг («Совсем распоясались, негодники!»). Прелестные старички и не смели предполагать, какой ужас будет твориться всего в паре метров от их гостиной, а Джаред уже во всех красках представлял, как загонит гвозди под ногти Дженсену, пожимая руки мистеру и миссис Салливан и благодаря их за понимание.  
Когда Джаред вернулся в гараж, захватив с кухни пару резиновых перчаток, Дженсен уже постепенно начал приходить в себя и даже издавал нечленораздельные звуки.  
— Доброе утро, Спящая Красавица, — Джаред грубо потрепал его по щеке рукой, затянутой в латекс. — Проснись и пой! — А затем раздвинул пальцами его разбитые в кровь губы и проскользнул внутрь рта, заставляя мужчину ощутить на языке вкус свежей резины. — Хотя лучше молчи: ты не представляешь, как меня заебал твой голос!

========== 4.0. Неверлэнд ==========

Дженсену как-то не сильно везет. По жизни еще как-то ничего так, но вот в этот конкретный момент дела идут вообще кошмарно. Коп не отстает ни на секунду, не давая передышки, словно тренер в спортзале заставляет работать-работать-работать. Кажется, после такой «работы» будет трудно ходить, если, конечно, он вообще выживет. Все будет адски болеть, хотя здесь, по большей части, будут виноваты синяки, порезы и иже с ними, чем реальная физическая нагрузка. Рука хрустит в плече, кажется, что еще немного провернуть — и сустав просто вылетит к чертям. И фиг его потом вернешь обратно. Дженсен думает, что с этим копом что-то точно не чисто: большинство парней из полиции, которых он встречал в своей жизни, могли разве что пистолетом угрожать, да убегать со скоростью света от испуга. Но этот… Здесь явно читается не простая полицейская подготовка. За всем этим кроется что-то большее. Наверное, надо было узнать заранее, с кем ему предстоит иметь дело, но Дженсен по наивности решил, что все ограничится лишь угрозами. Не вышло. А жаль.  
Он шипит от боли, когда мужчина продолжает выворачивать ему руку, и, в общем-то, можно было бы уже сдаться, но он не был бы собой, если бы так поступил. Поворот с другую сторону — и коп отлетает к стене, благо, он не ожидал того, что «собачка» начнет кусаться. Попытка убежать не венчается успехом, мужчина кидается на Дженсена снова, не давая возможности даже вдохнуть воздуха. Приходится снова применять зубы, оказывается, это тоже хорошее оружие. Он мог бы и ногти пустить, если б они были, но увы. На войне все средства хороши, но, тем не менее, битву-то он проигрывает. Коп силен, на стороне Дженсена разве что ловкость и цепкость, но этого недостаточно, чтобы окончательно вырваться из рук этого говнюка. Ну что он к нему пристал? В чем резон был тащить его к себе домой? Вопросов море, но задавать их просто нет времени, потому что на шею давит сильная рука. Дженсен жадно хватает воздух губами, прежде чем вырваться из захвата, а потом поскальзывается и неловко падает лицом в лужу, выплеснувшуюся из чайника. Хорошо, что она хотя бы остыть успела, а то в придачу к руке была б и рожа ошпарена.  
Все, что после — детские барахтания в луже весной. Они с копом валяются на полу, мокнут оба, периодически раздавая меткие удары, и шипят мстительные слова. Дженсен снова пытается провернуть трюк с ляганием по яйцам, но теперь мужчина более сосредоточен, поэтому ничего не выходит, только ногу проворачивают так, что, кажется, она хрустит где-то в колене. Но, тем не менее, в обиде он не остается, когда хватает копа за пальцы, выворачивая их в сторону и вверх, заставляя того заорать от боли. Так-то лучше.  
— Хуевая у тебя тогда работа, — он бросает невзначай, когда вообще может произнести хоть слово. А потом получает кулаком в челюсть, снова падая на пол. Вода отвратительно хлюпает уже везде. Дженсен дергается, пытаясь сбросить с себя тело, но мужчина слишком силен. А еще слишком много весит, черт бы его побрал. В этот раз вывернуться никак не получается, а голова уже горит от каждого нового удара. Дженсен тихо воет, не теряя надежды лягнуть мужчину, но все бесполезно, когда один из сильных ударов все-таки его выключает. Последнее, что пролетает в голове в этот момент — «опя-я-я-ять»,  
Вокруг снова снег. Белый, пушистый. Как в детстве. Всем ведь известно, что когда мы вырастаем, снег меняет свою структуру, становится совсем не таким, как был раньше. Вот и Дженсену кажется, что он попал в далекий Неверлэнд — страну, где не нужно расти и чувствовать эту тупую боль во всем теле. Он плывет по этому белому морю, как будто так и нужно, как будто так делают все, а потом проваливается в какую-то яму по пояс и уже не может выбраться. Дженсен все ниже и ниже опускается в снег, словно в зыбучие пески, пока все тело не немеет, а потом он резко открывает глаза. Снега нет и в помине. Только боль и какое-то тупое отчаяние. Руки привязаны с двух сторон к какой-то балке, голова вообще ничего не соображает, а на лице явно уже застыла кровь. Дженсен почти ничего не соображает, голова так и норовит опуститься на грудь и больше не подниматься, но он не может позволить этому случиться. Слишком просто он сдался. Слишком… Хотя как выбираться из этого говна он все равно не знает. Со связанными за спиной руками еще можно разобраться, но теперь эта задача ему не по силам. С губ срываются первые хрипы, но положения это, естественно, не спасает. Копа нигде не видно, но едва Дженсен фокусирует взгляд, как эта тварь появляется перед его взором. Его руки воняют этой мерзкой резиной, а пальцы оказываются во рту. Дженсен пытается укусить, но челюсти уже плохо его слушаются, поэтому он лишь слабо прикусывает, едва ощутимо. И как только пальцы покидают его рот, он фокусируется на том, чтобы выдать все, на что он способен. Потому что глупые разговоры и угрозы — это все, что он сейчас может.  
— Ой, ну что ты, не так уж и заебал, я же только начал, — он улыбается разбитыми губами и чувствует, как это, блин, больно. — А вот ты меня и правда заебал, какой храбрый коп, ух ты боже мой, — он дергает ногой, пытаясь лягнуть, но, естественно, ничего не получается сразу. — Какая же ты тварь, хуесос несчастный, думаешь, отомстишь так? Ни-ху-я-шень-ки, — он смеется почти безумно. В его положении только это и остается. — А потом тебя посадят, вот круто будет? Вряд ли ты найдешь хорошего адвоката, тебя надолго закроют. Знаешь, как в тюрьме бывает? Пустят по рукам, станешь чьей-то новой шлюхой, ух, классные перспективы? — он облизывает губы, чувствуя металлический привкус. — Хочешь так? Покалечишь меня еще или убьешь, не миновать тебе дыры в заднице, пидарас, — Дженсен выплевывает слова копу в лицо. — Говноед, чтоб ты сдох.

========== 4.1. Пирсинг ==========

Нихуевого такого самоконтроля требуется, чтобы не уебать кулаком Дженсену по роже, разбивая вдребезги дерзкую ухмылочку застывшую на его красных от крови губах. Парень так и нарывается на новые побои, хотя и прекрасно понимает, что ответить ему нечем — в данном положение с зафиксированными над головой руками он может лишь трепать своим длинным языком и подставлять другую щеку под удар. А, ну еще у него есть ноги. Но у него вряд ли остались силы для внушительного пинка. Да и что он ему даст? Только очередной удар в живот. Его слабые укусы едва чувствуются, не говоря уж о том, что зубы не прокусывают резину. Джаред вынимает из его рта пальцы, с особым интересом наблюдая, как от губ к ним тянется тонкая розовая ниточка — смесь слюны и крови, а затем вытирает ее по гладкой щеке мужчины.  
— Думаешь, ты первый, кто решил мне поведать о том, как зеки долбят шахты в задницах копов на зоне? — Джаред спокоен. Джаред прекрасно знает, что еще заставит Дженсена пожалеть о каждом сказанном слове и это помогает ему не раскрошить его голову на мелкие кусочки прямо сейчас. Он заботливо собирает с воротника майки мужчины невидимые нитки, а затем хватает ее обеими руками и с треском рвет вдоль тела, сдергивая ошметки с рук мужчины и скидывая их на пол. Обнаженный торс мужчины ходит вперед-назад, выдавая его учащенное дыхание. Джаред цокает языком, отмечая отличный фигурный рельеф и еще парочку темно-синих суррогатных татуировок, которые наталкивают его на одну более чем странную, но интересную идею. — Очень любишь тату? Ты забит, как дешевая шлюха из придорожного мотеля. На копчике наверняка красуется бабочка. — Джаред на секундочку отступает на шаг назад, прицениваясь к голой спине мужчины. Но нет, никаких бабочки там нет, только очередной кривой олдскул посреди лопаток. — А как относишься к пирсингу?  
Было бы логично предположить, что все эти отметины остались еще со времен какого-нибудь детского исправительного учреждения, но ничего подобного в заведенном на мужчину личном деле отмечено не было. Наверняка не был — каким бы мудаком он не пытался выглядеть, повадки выдавали в нем холеное счастливое детство. Джаред заходит за его спину, включая настольную лампу, освещающую гараж приятным мягким желтоватым светом. К несчастью, после последней уборки, инициатором которой была Дженевьев, половину инструментов пришлось отдать ее отцу, чтобы разгрести место в гараже под прочий ненужный бытовой хлам, которого в доме молодоженов стало неимоверно много. — Ты там был когда-нибудь, Дженсен, ну, в тюрьме? Не считая предварительных заключений, конечно. Меня она не сильно пугает, а тебя?  
Джаред подходит сзади к мужчине вплотную, опираясь подбородком ему на плечо и заглядывая вперед. А руки в это время едва не обнимают его вокруг талии, вот только сомкнуться им мешают предметы, которые держит Джаред и будто случайно демонстрирует их Дженсену: короткий нож с испачканном в каких-то пятнах лезвием и алюминиевую проволоку. Джаред почти мягко улыбается, поднимая проволоку повыше, чтобы и ему, и Дженсену было хорошо видно, а затем принимается лезвием ножа делать ее конец тоньше, острее. На пол летит мелкая серая стружка. Джаред подносит зачищенную проволоку к губам Дженсена и коротко приказывает: «Дуй». Наверное, мужчина уже догадался о его плане, но отказаться он не может — сделает только себе хуже. Джаред упирается рукояткой ножа в его живот и повторяет: «Дуй!». Когда последняя крошка слетает, Джаред проводит большим пальцем по острому уголку, проверяя, достаточно ли он хорошо. Чтобы пробить кожу. И решает — да, достаточно.  
Джаред почти любовно кладет руку на грудь Дженсена, сминая между пальцами твердую бусинку соска.  
— Ну давай, скажи еще что-нибудь… Например, правый или левый? — Джаред прицеливается и с первого раза не попадает, лишь оставляя поверхностную царапину на коже. Конечно, это он делает специально. — Упс, не вышло. Давай попробуем с другим? — Приходиться отложить нож, занимающий вторую руку. Освободившейся рукой Джаред хватает еще неповрежденную кожу и буквально выкручивает ее, заставляя мужчину морщиться и выпячивать грудь колесом. — Постарайся не дергаться, мразь! Не видишь, я тоже волнуюсь: это мой первый раз и все такое! Прости, что без анестезии!  
Наконец, Джареду удается выловить удачный момент и вогнать проволоку в основание соска. Утонченная часть входит хорошо, а Джаред чувствует, как со странным звуком «чпокается» кожа, когда она выходит с другой стороны. Сначала проволочка входит хорошо, а зато потом хуже — ржавый кусок плохо идет, царапается, отчего из ранки брызгает кровь и стекает вниз, по пальцам Джареда и голому животу Дженсена. Угадать с размером не вышло и проволока едва не режет сосок попала, оставляя его мотаться на двух соплях. А Джаред тем временем сильнее прижимается к спине Дженсена, не позволяя ему отшатнуться от себя. Затем он загибает края, образуя круг, в который свободно входит палец — чем мучитель и пользуется, просовывая в кольцо кончик указательного и дергая его вперед. Оценив на прочность свою работу (чудо, что кольцо не вырывается), Джаред отпускает Дженсена, опять отходя к столу с «сюрпризами».  
Прочиркав некоторое время ножичками за спиной у мужчины, Джаред на минуту затихает, а затем разворачивается к нему и начинает говорить:  
— Я почти всю свою жизнь, начиная с 18 лет, посвятил борьбе с такими уродам, как ты, Дженсен, и с уродами уродливее тебя. И знаешь чего я так и не смог понять: откуда вы все, блядь, беретесь. Не от хорошей же жизни, верно? Идите по пути меньшего сопротивления? «Убивать, красть и грабить гораздо проще, чем зарабатывать честным трудом» — вы так рассуждаете? Или дело в каких-то принципах? Общество трахнуть типо захотел? Ты же уже взрослый для такого наивного дерьма, Дженс.

========== 4.2. Билет ==========

— Думаю, что крутой коп захотел себе шахту в заднице тоже, — Дженсен все еще смеется. В таком деле последнее оружие — смех. Последняя защита, последний форт. Сдашь и его — считай все, баста, поддашься противнику, и ничего уже больше не будет. Нужно смеяться до последнего вздоха, черт побери. И Дженсен смеется. — Обещаю — все будет, давай, сделай что-нибудь еще только, а то и пожаловаться не на что будет. Как думаешь, как в участке отнесутся к тому, что их офице-е-е-ер так некрасиво обошелся с бывшим подозреваемым? По головке не погладят. А если я постараюсь, а я постараюсь, так тебя, тварь, и вовсе закроют. Будешь золото в своей шахте искать! — Дженсен орет, потому что копа больше не видно, и мужчина даже не знает, где он. Слышит только какое-то копошение позади, да и только.  
— Зря она тебя не пугает, мразь, ой как зря, — он хмыкает, переводя взгляд в окно. Выбраться не представляется возможным, поэтому придется просто терпеть и не поддаваться на все подряд провокации. — Я там не был, что мне там делать? Я законопослушный гражданин, ты же знаешь это, — он смеется, чувствуя тепло позади себя. Хочется отшатнуться, но просто некуда, поэтому приходится дышать тише, пока эта тварь обхватывает его сзади. Что это за дерьмо, блять? Дженсен не тупой все-таки, отлично понимает, к чему клонит коп. Пирсинг, значит. Да чтоб его семеро чертей в аду ебали! Мужчина только скрипит зубами, но молчит, пока перед его глазами проводятся манипуляции с проволокой. Ну, не впервой. Бить татуировки не намного легче, особенно в некоторых чувствительных местах, так что Дженсен надеется, что выдержать сможет. И уж точно не покажет свои слабости так скоро.  
— Сука-а-а-а-а! — ладно, это больнее, чем он надеялся. Дженсен сопит, клацает зубами и пытается вырваться, но, опять же, совершенно некуда. Да и каждое лишнее неловкое движение теперь приносит отчаянную боль, потому что проволока царапает словно изнутри, а эти ебучие кривые пальцы копа просто не могут вставить ее ровнее. — Я тебе сломаю все пальцы, гнида, если ты не будешь аккуратнее, — он шипит, кусая и без того кровящую нижнюю губу. — Блять, — выдыхает тяжело, когда мужчина отходит, и часто моргает, надеясь не вырубиться от боли. Это только с одной стороны кажется, что пф, всего лишь какой-то сосок, маленькая ранка. Но на деле это куда страшнее и больнее, а у Дженсена это место слишком чувствительно, чтобы вынести так просто. Он тихо стонет, потому что теперь в агонии горит едва ли не вся грудь, и ругается, надеясь, что эта мразота не станет дырявить ему все, до чего сможет дотянуться. — Я тебя на кол посажу, пидар, — он кидает куда-то в пространство, даже не надеясь, что коп его услышит. Все равно. Просто так чуть меньше болит. Боль уходит со злостью, рассеиваясь в воздухе.  
— Ты такой честный что ли? Ой, не гони, честных копов не существует, вы все только притворяетесь, носите свои ебучие маски, а на деле — мешки с говном. Продажные мешки. Что, не так? — Дженсену не нравится говорить с тем, кого он не видит, но выхода нет. А оставить слова мужчины без ответа он просто не может. — Нет никаких принципов. Есть выживание, но откуда тебе знать, верно? Ты живешь как пуп земли, светишься от счастья со своей бабой, обустраиваешь дом, а в мире, блять, людям жрать нечего, спать негде, лечиться нечем. Ты прикинь, как бывает, да? Какие принципы? Есть только один принцип, которому вообще стоило бы следовать — отнять у одного пидараса и отдать другому. Все. Чистый бартер. Я не говорю, что так делаю, но это достойно, согласись. Чем ходить на свою ебучую работу в офис, просиживать там задницу до шести, а потом нажираться пива в баре, чтобы жена отпиздила сковородкой, когда ты явишься домой. Ух, прямо горю от предвкушения, — для Дженсена это становится слишком длинной речью, и он тяжело дышит, переводя дыхание. — Ты борешься не против того, что надо, мудак. Кто б тебе глаза-то на это открыл?  
Ему нечем дышать. В голове мутно и туманно, хочется спать. Дженсен прикрывает глаза, на миг проваливаясь в легкое забытье, а очухивается только через пару минут, когда правая щека начинает гореть от сильной пощечины. Спасибо, удружил, можно было и нежнее. Он с трудом фокусирует взгляд на лице мужчины перед ним, но тот уже отходит, когда это наконец удается сделать. Кажется, он недоволен тем, что Дженсен прослушал весь его наверняка занимательный ответ, но, впрочем, тем лучше — меньше ебалы для его мозга. Слушать копа о философии жизни — хуже некуда.  
— Подойди что ли сюда, скотина ты ебучая, — мужчина тихо зовет копа к себе, зная, что тот рано или поздно все равно подойдет. — О, смотри-ка, уже отзываешься. Хочешь, всегда так звать буду? — Дженсен смеется, хотя в голове все еще мутно и как-то больно. — Ближе, чего боишься? Сам же привязал меня. Вот так, какой ты молодец, — он тянет издевательски, когда мужчина подходит ближе. А потом резкое движение ногами, и коп оказывается зажатым в кольце его конечностей. А они у Дженсена, надо сказать, достаточно сильные. Вору, как никак, много бегать приходится. Натренируешь в любом случае.  
— Попался, красавчик. Хочешь, повеселимся? — Дженсен издевается, конечно, но это все еще его единственное оружие. А ему уже скучно. Он сцепляет ноги сзади так, что разорвать это кольцо будет слишком трудно даже для этого копа. А потом прижимает к себе еще ближе, почти вплотную. Пах к паху. — Ммм, офицер, что тут у нас, — Дженсен закатывает глаза, словно что-то ищет. — Погоди толкаться, рано еще, мне нужны пара движений, чтобы твой маленький дружок встал, — он смеется, елозя пахом вверх-вниз с малой амплитудой. По-другому не выходит. — Жизнь со стояком станет веселее, согласись, — он видит испуг, промелькнувший в глазах мужчины, конечно, все эти натуралы такие… мнительные. Думают, что если у них внезапно встанет на мужика, то все, жизнь закончена. Кажется, коп как раз из таких. — Ух, кажется, что-то нашел. Это твой член? Дай ему свободы, ему тесно, — улыбка до ушей, хоть завязочки пришей. Дженсен издевается на свой манер. Он в таком положении никак покалечить мужчину не сможет, зато унизить по-своему — это пожалуйста. — Возбуждает, да? — он наклоняет голову максимально вперед, чтобы прошептать низким голосом. Он попал в точку. И отлично это знает.

========== 4.3. Молоток ==========

Отчего-то бойкие слова, которые сыпятся из дырявого рта Дженсена подобно граду, веселят Джареда. Странно, что он не желает признавать поражения — в его положение любой другой человек начал бы пытаться звать на помощь или молить о пощаде. Джаред сразу решил: если Дженсен попытался крикнуть хоть еще на несколько тонов громче, он вкрутит ему в рот испачканную в машинном масле тряпку — она как раз мешалась где-то под рукой. Но пока в кляпе необходимости не было, пленник вел себя хорошо, не считая сквернословия и анальных шуток, которые, впрочем, не сильно задевали копа — он чувствовал себя хозяином положения и не собирался размениваться на глупые пререкания. Впрочем, хорошо, что Дженсен не собирался так просто сдаваться — это забавляло и добавляло искорок азарта. Джареду нравилось насилие — он никогда этого не отрицал. Поэтому он из кожи вон лез, чтобы попасть в армию, а затем — в горячие точки. На войне все просто — ты называешь человека врагом и можешь делать с ним что угодно, а потом тебя еще и к награде представляют как героя. На гражданке ему этого чертовски не хватало, он даже успел соскучиться по упрямым сильным врагам…  
Наконец сварочный аппарат готов к работе — Джаред замыкает контакты и, держа ручку с длинным мотающимся следом кабелем, накидывает на затылок защитный козырек и подходит к Дженсену. Коп полон решимости если не сломать Дженсена, то точно хорошенько его отделать.  
Мужчина зовет Джареда. Сам зовет. Просит подойти ближе. Обычно такая перемена в настроение ничего хорошего не сулит. Джаред настораживается, но все равно подходит. Он ожидает удара головой, еще одного укуса или пинка, но он явно недооценивает Дженсена. Борзости ему не занимать — это уж точно, но… сейчас он просто переходит все границы! Сильные ноги заключают растерявшегося от такой наглости Джареда в замок — он даже сварку из рук роняет, а козырек от мотания головой летит следом на пол.  
— Эээ, — только и может нараспев возмущенно протянуть коп, сразу не соображая, чего же этим хочет добиться Дженсен. — Допустим, ты меня поймал… Что дальше? Твои руки все равно связаны, а скинуть твои ноги… — и тут Дженсен начинает двигать бедрами, выжимая из груди Джареда охающий звук. Такого поворота коп точно не мог предугадать. - …будет проще простого.  
Джаред пытается оттолкнуть от себя мужчину, но тот вцепился в него слишком сильно. Удается лишь на десять сантиметров от него отодвинуться, как Дженсен вновь напрягает мышцы, заставляя того прижаться. Джаред полными непонимания глазами смотрит в лицо Дженсена, который просто светится от самодовольства и не прекращает издевательски улыбаться. Джареда уже тошнит от его улыбочки. Желание втрепать по этой смазливой роже вновь дает о себе знать. Но Джаред не успевает даже руки поднять, чтобы хорошенько замахнуться, как мужчина приподнимается вверх, а затем вновь опускается, причем попадает именно по тому самому месту, которое заставляет сжиматься все внутри живота.  
— Извращенец, — Джаред сам не узнает свой голос, он становиться каким-то писклявым, отчаянным, — прекрати!  
Вот уж хваленый коп не думал, что будет умолять остановиться мужчину, которого сам же хотел пытать. От тела Дженсена исходит жар — или это его нехитрые манипуляции тазом заставляют кровь в венах Джареда закипать? Скорее всего последнее, потому что мужчина добивается своего и кровь приливает к паху. Нормальная реакция организма здорового мужчины на внешнее воздействие на его… хуй. Конечно, Дженсен даже не думает останавливаться и продолжает имитировать секс. Сквозь тонкие летние брюки каждая клеточка тела чувствует близость чужого тела, и навязчивые ласки (если эти движения можно так назвать) отдаются волной в самую глубь человеческой плоти.  
— Я не… пидор, — все идет вовсе не так, как планировал Джаред, но он отчаяно пытается вернуть себе контроль над ситуацией. Не то чтобы он много чего планировал — вся эта ситуация вышла наполовину импровизацией, ведь рано или поздно коп все равно бы добрался до своего объекта мести, но то, что этот чертов объект мести окажется таким гребанным извращенцем, он уж точно не ожидал. — Еще хоть движение и я тебе дрель в задницу запихну, дурак!  
Улыбочка Дженсена бесит, рожа Дженсена бесит, движения Дженсена бесят, близость к Дженсену бесит — все, что связано с Дженсеном бесит Джареда. Тогда почему организм так предательски реагирует на то, что никогда не должно было волновать копа? Он нормальный мужик, не без заскоков, конечно, но не гей! Он никогда не испытывал ненависти к геям, считая, что каждый вправе выбирать, с кем спать, но и никогда не задумывался о том, что у него может встать на другого мужика. И уж тем более не думал, что будет сжимать ладони на бедрах другого мужчины, сильнее прижимая его к себе. Черт, он даже не заметил, как пошел на поводу у Дженсена, как начал искать больше точек соприкосновения с ним. Осознание того, что уже давно он перестал пытаться оттолкнут от себя мужчину и сейчас сам прижимал его задницу к себе, приходит, как гром среди ясного неба. Но уже поздно, Дженсен все понял и теперь смотрит на него взглядом победителя. Это раздражает так сильно, что Джаред хватает Дженсена за волосы и буквально отдирает его от себя, а затем резко разворачивается боком и выскальзывает из захвата.  
Это очко идет на счет Дженсена, но Джаред намерен быстро отыграться. Высвободившись, он тяжело выдыхает и вновь «окаменевшим» голосом бросает:  
— Про дрель я не шутил…  
Однако, к сожалению, дрель тоже оказалась у тестя. Ну ничего. Молоток с укороченной ручкой тоже подойдет.  
Джаред быстрым резким движением рукой расстегивает ремень мужчины и спускает с него штаны вместе с трусами. Это не правильно — глазеть на своего врага, но Джаред не может удержаться от любопытства и опускает взгляд на славный бодрый член Дженсена, за работой которого копу уже несколько раз выпадала возможность понаблюдать во время слежки. Вблизи он выглядел более впечатляюще…  
— Смотрю, тебе тоже понравилось, да?  
Джаред неосознанно облизывает губы и отмечает, что это первый раз, когда он так нагло пялится на член другого мужчины, при этом оценивая его во вполне однозначном смысле. Но, черт, нет, он не гей. Он просто хочет проучить эту мелкую хитрую пакость. Наказать его. И только исходя из этих мотивов Джаред заходит сзади за спину Дженсена и не без брезгливости широко раздвигает половинки его задницы, проталкивая внутрь… ручку от молотка. Но древесина слишком сухая и широкая — она не на миллиметр не входит в сжавшийся проход Дженсена. Но Джаред не собирается так просто сдаваться, нет, нет, нет. Смекалка подсказывает, как быть в такой ситуации. Приходится достать рукоять и, набрав побольше слюны на языке, сплюнуть на нее, а затем вернуть к дырке. Это не сильно помогает. Все равно идет ужасно туго, наверняка причиняя нестерпимую боль Дженсену, на которую Джаред и рассчитывает. Он хватает мужчину рукой за бедро и буквально заставляет его сесть на рукоять — вмиг ее конец проскакивает внутрь, захватывая за собой несколько сантиментов ниже. Отлично. Теперь настала очередь Джареда злорадно лыбиться, слушая проклятья из грязного рта Дженсена. Но и этого копу кажется мало. Дженсен определенно заслуживает еще немного мучений. Джаред зажимает проколотый сосок, который едва перестал кровоточить, и выкручивает его против часовой стрелки.  
— Да, детка, я ужасный коп. Мне самое место в аду.  
Джаред произносит это на полном серьезе и без тени улыбки. Он не планирует останавливаться на достигнутом, ему мало затолкать молоток в задницу неприятелю. И Дженсену еще рано расслабляться. Они только начали. Джаред вновь отходит от мужчины, чтобы отрегулировать высоту балки, к которой привязаны его руки. Знал бы он, что он этой самодельной «полочки» будет столько пользы, когда самолично выпиливал ее из старой сосны и подвешивал на веревке за крюки! Много движений не требуется, что все эта амбразура пришла в движение и постепенно опустилась вниз, пока Дженсен под нее весом не оказывается на полу. Джаред обходит его кругом и замечает, что молоток выпал из задницы. Нет, так не пойдет. Тогда он цокает языком, и ставит его вертикально полу, ручкой вверх. Железный набалдашник перевешивает, поэтому молодок стоит ровно, как солдат по стойке (или член Джареда, который сейчас уже просто дыру в штанах прорвет). Мужчина обхватывает руками задницу Дженсена и резко надавливает на нее, опуская на рукоять молотка. Выходит, вернее, входит отлично. Одним рывком и почти сразу до половины. Джаред горд собой, а еще горд вместительной задницей Дженсена, за что отвешивает ему смачный шлепок по правой ягодичке, оставляя на ней красный след от ладони.  
— Так и сиди, шлюха!  
Теперь Джаред вновь оказывается перед лицом Дженсена. Он дергает изученного пленника за волосы, заставляя задрать голову вверх и буквально тычет его носом прямо в заранее расстегнутую ширинку на брюках, из которой торчит гладкая блестящая головка.  
— То были ключи от машины, извращенец. А вот это член. Сейчас ты его хорошенько обработаешь, урод, и только попробуй впиться в моего красавца клыками — зубы будешь жопой собирать по всему штату.

========== 4.4. Кровь ==========

Наконец превосходство. Дженсен ощущает его каждой клеточкой тела, каждым мускулом, каждым нервом. Вот она — болевая точка. Придурошный коп может до посинения орать о том, что он не гей, но его член всегда будет говорить как минимум о бисексуальной его природе. Так-то лучше. Дженсен по глазам видит, что это до усрачки пугает мужчину — возбудиться от его прикосновений. Ничего особенного и ничего страшного, зато отличный способ давления, когда связаны руки. Хорошая была идея! Жаль, что скоротечная. Конечно, это логично, что коп быстренько очухался и скинул его ноги, предварительно посмотрев на него затуманенным взором. Но можно было бы и как-то поинтереснее… Но, кажется, это самое «интересное» как раз впереди. Дженсен буквально ощущает это задницей, которая едва ли не зудит.  
— Конечно, ты не пидор, а я извращенец, — Дженсен наигранно устало вздыхает. — А еще ты такой предсказуемый.  
При всем этом мужчине кажется, что прикосновения приятны. Те несколько секунд, пока коп отдавался своему желанию приблизиться, пока касался горячими ладонями его бедер, пока дышал сквозь зубы, были отличными, Дженсен бы не прочь повторить. Его, на самом деле, не сильно волнует, что перед ним его отстойный мучитель, секс — это секс. И ничего этого не изменит. Но, само собой, у копа свои планы. И он же «не гей». По крайней мере, Дженсен вырвал свои пару минут победы. Пускай войну он проиграл, но эта битва все равно останется за ним. Он думает, что мужчина просто постарается обо всем забыть и вернется к своим странным планам с доведением Дженсена до белого каления, но все совсем не так. Он уж точно никак не ожидает, что с него сдерут штаны вместе с трусами. А еще он немного сам удивлен, что возбужден. Дженсен так старался довести копа, обращал все внимание на то, чтобы его член встал по стойке смирно, что про свой совершенно забыл. И теперь тот раскачивается из стороны в сторону, тонко намекая о том, что ему теперь тоже необходимо внимание. А под изучающим взглядом копа вообще хочется стонать в голос. Но он не был бы собой, если бы так просто сдался.  
— Понравилось, а с чего не должно? Я же не ору, что я не пидор, — Дженсен пожал бы плечами, если бы мог, но руки уже начинают затекать там, сверху, поэтому он старается вообще не двигаться, чтобы не причинять лишней боли. — Может, ты тоже решил попробовать? Штаны даже снял с меня, я впечатлен, — снова шутит, чтобы не начать паниковать от того, что творится позади него. Коп явно что-то задумал, и это что-то совсем не нравится Дженсену, особенно когда ягодиц касаются горячие пальцы, а потом… — Еб твою мать, сука, отпусти меня! Я… — он задыхается криком, выгибаясь вперед и до новой крови кусая губу. Пожалуй, так же больно было лишь однажды. Его первый мужчина с Дженсеном не был особенно нежным, поэтому… Ладно, ошибка. Так больно вообще никогда не было. — Аххххх! — единственный звук, срывающийся с губ — глухой хрип. Дженсен не может даже слова сказать от боли, жмурится и продолжает хрипеть, пытаясь вытолкнуть предмет наружу, из-за чего тот только сильнее входит глубже. — Вытащ-щ-щи, блять, я… я… вытащи, — он стонет, запрокидывая голову. Хочется кричать, но, к сожалению, не можется. И Дженсен с облегчением вздыхает, когда предметы из задницы вываливается сам. Из груди вырываются судорожные хрипы, мужчина пытается надышаться, пока может, потому что уверен, что это не конец. Дорвался. Ему, в общем-то, все равно на позицию в сексе — он вполне себе универсален, да и задница обычно вполне спокойно принимает в себя инородные тела. Но не по сухому же! И не так резко. К сожалению, становится только хуже. У копа, видимо, совсем отшибло мозги, потому что он делает еще более низкие и поганые вещи. Его движения еще резче и жестче, он даже бровью не ведет и не выпускает бедер Дженсена из рук, когда тот ощутимо дергается наверх, пытаясь подняться, когда его опускают обратно на этот импровизированный кол. Он входит еще глубже предыдущего, и из глаз рефлекторно катятся слезы. Злые, больные слезы. Полные горечи. Дженсен вообще не такой человек, который стал бы размазывать сопли по роже, но в этот раз он просто ничего не может поделать. Он не может справиться с жестокостью, с безумной, рвущей пополам, болью. Он даже не обращает внимания на слова вроде «шлюха» и так далее. Это не имеет значения. Все, о чем он может думать — горящая в прямом смысле задница. Он кусает губы снова, пытается смахнуть слезы с лица, вертя головой, но те и не думают останавливаться. Боль на какое-то время просто запечатывает мозг, от чего Дженсен только тихо хрипит и стонет, не имея возможности даже приподняться. Он сидит и не видит выхода и круговорота страданий.  
Властная рука тянет за волосы назад, и приходится обратить взгляд наверх. Ну, конечно. Не гей он. Как же. Даже в таком дерьмовом положении Дженсен усмехается. Боль немного тупеет, самую малость, но этого хватает, чтобы включить голову. Он облизывается и вызывающе смотрит на копа, как будто ему мало того, что тот с ним уже сделал. Кусать за член? Нет уж, ему ли не знать, как рефлекторно при такой подлости дернется рука укушенного и снесет половину челюсти. Глупая идея, конечно, так можно сделать безумно больно, но и сильно в ответ получить. А Дженсен к такому не готов. Он усмехается снова, облизывает снова и снова пересыхающие губы и опускает взгляд на придвигающийся ближе член. Ему нравится делать минет. И он действительно не понимает, почему некоторые считают это унизительным. Его самого это возбуждает, поэтому ничего плохого он в этом не видит. Конечно, делать приятного этой мрази не хочется, но выбора у него нет все равно, поэтому Дженсен старается как можно больше игнорировать все такую же рвущую пульсирующую боль в заднице и открывает рот. Головка проникает легко, играючи, и мужчина обводит ее языком, проводя его кончиком по уретре пару раз туда и обратно. Одно из самых чувствительных местечек тут же отдается пульсацией, а член самовольно проникает глубже в рот. Черт, как это может не заводить? Дженсен не знает, как вообще его собственный член все еще может вставать, когда все остальное так жутко болит. Но это происходит тем не менее. Он обводит языком ствол, собирает всю выделяющуюся смазку и берет немного глубже, начисто вылизывая. Головка упирается в щеку, и Дженсен поднимает глаза на копа, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Все любят наблюдать за тем, как им отсасывают, этот мужик не исключение. Как бы он не орал о том, что он не гей, но минет от мужчины принимает очень даже покорно. Со стонами, о, просто чудесно. Дженсен жмурится, когда задница начинает ныть по второму кругу, и старается не двигать нижней частью тела вообще. Только головой, насаживаясь еще немного глубже. Языком обводит ствол снова и снова, возвращается к головке, посасывая ее как-то особенно ласково, а потом опускается обратно ближе к корню, втягивая щеки. Приятно ощущается каждая венка, каждый участочек, и, черт, был бы этот коп не такой мразью, Дженсен даже хотел бы отсосать ему снова. Потому что тот подается вперед, тихо стонет и уже запускает ладонь в волосы мужчины. А это лучше всех похвал.  
Чего стоит не задохнуться, когда коп резко дергает его голову ближе к себе, надавливая на затылок, заставляя принять далеко не маленький член полностью. Дженсен обычно старается такие большие глубоко не брать, потому что потом саднит горло, да и приятного мало. Но у него выбора тут никакого, поэтому он старательно все принимает, жмурится и пытается не думать о том, что его сейчас стошнит. А еще о своей заднице, которая почти онемела. Только через несколько секунд мужчина отпускает его затылок, позволяя немного вдохнуть воздуха.  
— Я так задохнусь, блять, руки убери, — Дженсен ругается сквозь зубы. Он делает этой твари минет, а тот еще и недоволен! Но мужчине совершенно все равно, потому что член оказывается во рту Дженсена снова, снова дальше и глубже. Видимо, простые ласки языком ну никак не катят. Дженсен думает о том, что это, наверное, никогда не закончится. Проникать глубоко все сложнее, задницей он все ниже сползает по этой сраной деревяшке, делая самому же себе больно, но удерживать себя просто нет сил. Хочется завыть от отчаяния, но минет все-таки закончить. Хорошо, что коп наконец снова отпускает его голову и позволяет делать минет так, как нравится Дженсену. Горло уже дерет, а от движений головой затекает шея. Блять. Как он вообще так попал?

========== 4.5. Тело ==========

Думает ли Джаред о своей мертвой супруге, когда мужчина «любезно» соглашается ему отсосать? Честно говоря, мотая хером перед лицом Дженсена и отпуская отвратительные пошлые приказы, Джаред не ожидал, что мерзавец всерьез решит взять в рот, а уж тем более после того, как коп засунул ему в кишку рукоять молотка, буквально рвущую ректальный проход на мелкие кусочки. Но блядский Дженсен это действительно сделал. Он ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО сложил свои блядские губы трубочкой и вытянул шею вперед, всасывая член глубже, будто для него сделать минет практически незнакомому мужику, который не прекращает угрожать расправой и представляет опасность, — то же самое, что и бутерброд за завтраком съесть. Джаред в красках ощущает горячую слизистую рта, большой шероховатый язык, скользящий по всей длине ствола, подрагивающие от напряжения мышцы щек, и от этого хочется закатить глаза, закинуть голову и, наплевав на гордость, в голос умолять мужчину не останавливаться. Короче говоря, ебать Дженсена в рот оказалось ахуенно, слишком ахуенно, и даже близко не похоже на то, что ожидал Джаред…  
Последние полтора года мужчина занимался сексом лишь с Женевьев, а ее было сложно назвать большой любительницей оральных утех, тем более когда ублажали не ее. Поэтому за столько времени мужчина практически забыл о значении сладкого слова «минет» и никак не мог ожидать, что об этом напомнит ему парень, которого он, вообще-то, собирался убить. Джаред очень не хотел бы вспоминать о мертвой супруге в такой ситуации и порочить ее добрую память, но умелые действия Дженсена невольно задевают закрытые за семью замками воспоминания о близости с женой и обидная мысль мельком проскальзывает где-то на грани сознания: жена так Джареду никогда не сосала. Черт, да ему вообще никогда никто в жизни ТАК не сосал! Он даже на минутку забывает о своей начальной миссии и просто молча наблюдает за ходящей вперед-назад головой мужчины, не веря своим глазам. Дженсен сосет самозабвенно и напряженно: вначале он зажмуривает глаза и, наверняка, прислушивается к отдающимся в заднице болевым ощущениям — в тот момент Джаред уверен, что он сосет лишь из-за опасения за собственную жизнь и просто старается отсрочить свою смерть, но затем… Дженсен неожиданно распахивает веки и исподлобья смотрит в глаза Джареда горящим ясным взором. Нет, он вовсе не напуган — и это удивительно в сложившейся ситуации, ведь любой другой человек на его месте дрожал бы от страха и молил о пощаде, а Дженсен… даже когда его рот занят, он продолжает насмехаться над своим мучителем глазами. Он прекрасно понимает, что Джаред может в любой момент схватить его за глотку и придушить, а затем выкинуть оскверненный труп в какую-нибудь канаву, но все равно не думает сдаваться. И эта самоотверженной, эта решительность, эта… эта… эта глупость производит на Джареда такой же эффект, как и красная тряпка на быка.  
Джаред берет в ладони лицо мужчины и большими пальцами смахивает слезы с его щек. Хотя назвать это слезами язык не поворачивается — слезы должны вызывать жалость, слезы — это проявление слабости, но не у Дженсена. Его глаза блестят от влаги, а светлые ресницы слипаются, но это ни задевает в душе Джареда ни единой даже самой крохотной струнки. Ухватив за челюсть, он тянет голову Дженсена на себя, заставляя его сильнее насаживаться ртом на член. Джаред не испытывает к этой мрази ни капли жалости — лишь желание его унизить, втоптать в грязь, отнять остатки человечности, услышать хруст, с которым мужчина сломается, но этого никак не происходит. Даже с хуем во рту и с молотком в заднице Дженсен продолжает оставаться чертовым Дженсеном. И Джаред со стыдом отмечает, что ему начинает нравится эта непоколебимость мужчины, достойная похвал.  
— Хороший мальчик, — улыбка у Джареда выходит шалой, будто он хорошо так приложился к бутылке горячительного. Однако он трезв, слишком трезв для того, что выделывает и от этого на душе становиться как-то паршиво, хоть и предельно ясно, что останавливаться слишком поздно, да и не выйдет, как бы сильно ему не хотелось. Время не отматывается назад, как и мертвые не возвращаются из могилы, поэтому остается лишь наслаждаться моментом здесь и сейчас. Он чуть наклоняется корпусом вперед и кладет раскрытые ладони на плечи мужчины. Просто кладет, ничего не делая, а, судя по взволнованному взгляду и вздернутым бровям, Дженсен прекрасно понимает, что ждет его задницу дальше. Под громкие аккомпанементы, состоящие из сплошного «нетнетнет», Джаред со всей силы давит на плечи мужчины, вынуждая его опустить задницу до пола. Вернее, до того момента, пока ледяной металлический боёк не упирается в тугую плотно натянутую на деревянную рукоять кожу. Джаред даже представить себе не может, какую боль в этот момент должен испытывать мужчина, но, судя по его крику, от которого закладывает уши, очень сильную. И, конечно, Джаред держит его руками, не позволяя ни соскочить, ни завалиться на бок. Когда Дженсен немного привыкает и перестает рыпаться, Джаред его отпускает и говорит низким голосом, который раньше никогда за собой не замечал:  
— Сейчас ты сам себя выебешь молотом — тебе ведь не привыкать работать задницей, верно? Я хочу слышать, как он стукаться о пол. Скажем, 10 раз. Давай, приступай. И-и-и раз!  
И Джаред терпеливо ждет, пока Дженсен собирает ноги под себя, садится на корточки и пытается выполнить указания, естественно одновременно с этим матерясь и отпуская очередную колкость, до которой копу нет дела.  
— Я не шучу, Дженсен! Давай, ты справишься! И-и-и два! Сильнее, если я не слышу звука удара — не считается! Сильнее!  
Несмотря на то, что Джаред не засчитывает больше ударов, чем засчитывает, Дженсен справляется недурно. Когда до 10 остается совсем немного, с лба мученика пот катиться градом, а его мучителю надоедает надрачивать себе самому. Где-то на счете «8» Джаред подбивает согнутые ноги Дженсена и тот лишенный сил и равновесия заваливается куда-то в бок, но не падает, потому что веревки продолжают удерживать его тело. Джаред становиться над ним, расставив ноги по разные стороны от тела, и поправляет веревки на запястьях так, чтобы теперь руки оказались сверху на деревянном брусе. Быстро закончив с приготовлениями, Джаред встает рядом и подхватывает Дженсена за подмышки, рывком ставя его раком, а молоток с грохотом выпадает на пол. Джареда теперь он больше бесит, чем веселит, поэтому одним движением ноги грязный инструмент оказывается отправлен под стол.  
— Ты не справился… — раздраженно огрызается Джаред.  
В этот отвратительный неправильный ненормальный момент, когда Дженсен может лишь глухо мычать от терзающей все его тело безумной боли и хвататься занемевшими синими пальцами за брус, к которому привязаны его руки, Джаред перестает давать себе отчет о происходящем: он совершенно обычным рядовым движением спускает свои штаны еще ниже и пристраивается сзади к раздолбанному молотком очку.  
В заднице Дженсена зияет черная дырка, но все равно Джаред не решается соваться в нее «на сухую». Но кроме слюны у него ничего нет, хотя… это же гараж, чего здесь только нет! Оглянувшись на полки, Джаред замечает прозрачный флакон с красной крышкой — если это то, о чем он думает, то заднице Дженсена повезло. И да, — это оказывается именно он, баллистол, когда-то купленный для смазки табельного оружия. Джаред хватает флакон и выдавливает масленые желтоватые остатки с донышка и стенок на ладонь, а затем тщательно размазывает по члену. Вот теперь можно действовать.  
С первым движением Джаред медлит, пытаясь оценить новые странные ощущения. В общем-то, не сильно отличается от секса с женщиной, особенно если не думать, что эта напряженная широкая спина снизу — мужская. От мысли о том, что он вставляет парню, член едва не падает, поэтому приходиться входить быстрее, восстанавливая приятное давление на орган со всех сторон. Несмотря на растянутость, задница Дженсена кажется узкой и ее стенки плотно обхватывают член, — возможно, это мужчина сжимает мышцы, пытаясь из последних сил противостоять вторжению. Но не тут-то было: Джаред хватает его за бедра и принимается грубо насаживать на себя, нисколько не заботясь об удовольствие Дженсена.

========== 4.6. Грех ==========

Идея о том, что так удастся вымолить хоть каплю прощения, кажется очень даже привлекательной. Хотя, если честно, Дженсен старается сосать как можно лучше далеко не из-за этого. Просить прощения — значит признать вину, а этого он делать вовсе не собирается. Ему просто приносит удовольствие крепкий вкусный член во рту, пускай этот мудак хоть сотню раз обзовет его шлюхой. Не все ли равно? Дженсену терять уже нечего, гордость он мог бы потерять давным-давно, но не потерял, значит, было б теперь чего опасаться. Разве что окончательной расправы, но что-то мужчине подсказывает, что просто так этот козел от него не избавится. Если все еще не сделал этого, то ближайшие сутки у него еще есть точно. Для чего они Дженсену? Черт знает. Успеет о чем-то еще подумать, пока есть чем это делать. Потом, возможно, ему вынесут мозги, но это будет уже другая история. Точнее, ее конец.  
Дженсен хочет, чтобы этот козел кончил. Он готов даже принять всю его сперму, проглотить, вылизать член дочиста и, если надо, возбудить снова. Только пусть остальные мучения прекратятся. У мужчины ноет задница, причем сильно, ему хочется подняться на ноги, чтобы эта дьявольская штука перестала так сильно растягивать анус, но кто ж ему позволит? В голове пролетает шальная мысль о том, что коп так и оставит его на весь день и ночь с этим дерьмом в заднице, с него бы сталось, но и эти думы исчезают, когда член покидает рот. У козла все в глазах читается. Дженсен смотрит на него снизу вверх и видит терпкую решимость дойти до конца. Каким бы конец этот ни был. Он сглатывает и смотрит снова на член, даже тянется к нему губами, надеясь, что если он все-таки решит закончить минет, то станет легче. То он не сделает того, что Дженсен видит в его взгляде. Но коп не позволяет ему ничего большего. Будто бы примирительно кладет руки на плечи, почти невесомо, даже ласково. А потом задницу буквально рвет на части, когда он с силой давит вниз, заставляя сесть до самого пола.  
— СУКА-А-А-А-А-А-А-А! — Дженсен кричит, срывая голос. Пожалуй, все-таки ничего больнее в его жизни еще не было. Это можно сравнить разве что с личным Армагеддоном, когда анус разрывается, предоставляя лучший проход внутрь, а кровь становится естественной смазкой. Дженсен плачет. Плачет на самом деле, а потом думает, что лучше б он потерял чертову гордость и что-нибудь еще. Но только не так. Первые пару секунд он рвется наверх, рвется встать, но никто не позволяет даже приподняться, коп давит на плечи еще сильнее, и Дженсен просто опускает голову вниз, капая слезами прямо на пол. Они стекают по его носу, попадают в рот, и мужчина задыхается. Задыхается в слезах, боли, отчаянии. Проскакивает мысль попросить убить его. Он почти согласен, только бы прекратилось это мучение.  
— Пожалуйста, хватит, — Дженсен шепчет сорванным голосом, кажется, громче он сказать просто не может. Вот и гордость пошла коту под хвост. Он не хочет молить о пощаде, но это выше него. Слишком сильно и слишком больно. — Пожа-а-а… а… а… — мужчина давится рыданиями, захлебывается слезами и воздухом, даже глаз не поднимая. Но постепенно боль тупеет. Не пропадает, а будто бы… будто бы анус немеет, будто бы становится чуточку легче дышать, а потом и чертовы руки с плеч пропадают. Конечно, это не конец. Дженсен не знает, куда уж дальше, но не сомневается, что коп точно придумает, куда именно. И он придумывает. Командный тон заводил бы, если бы не пульсирующая жгучая боль. Члену тут не встать ни под каким предлогом, Дженсен лишь кивает и все так же не смотря на своего мучителя с трудом поднимается на ноги. На корточках неудобно, мужчина морщится, а глаза снова слезятся, но больше он не позволит себя выдать. Да, больно. Да, стыдно. Да, еще хуже — рвет на части. Но просить снова о пощаде он не станет. Одного раза хватило, да и вряд ли бы подействовало.  
— Давай я засуну пистолет тебе в глотку и тоже буду считать до десяти, интересно, тебе повезет? — больше шепотом, чем нормальным голосом, потому что связки напрягаться как надо просто не желают. Им хватило одного безумного крика, чтобы понять, что иметь дело с таким, как Дженсен, они больше не хотят.  
Выполнять указания копа оказывается почти невозможным. Дерево в заднице ездить туда-обратно не желает упрямо, поэтому характерного стука можно и не дождаться. Хорошо, Дженсен догадывается, что можно расслаблять мышцы и снова напрягать, но это помогает ненадолго, да и не имеет большого успеха. Но так чертов счет хотя бы движется. Боль усиливается во сто крат, и Дженсен опускает голову еще ниже, скрывая новые слезы. Он мужчина, черт возьми, но никто не учил его справляться с такой адской болью. С каждым движением становится все невыносимее, но чертова мразь наконец решает побыть матерью Терезой и вместо очередной команды лупит по ногам, заставляя отклониться вбок и повиснуть неловко на руках. Теперь Дженсену кажется, что он как минимум вывихнет себе еще и руки где-то в плечевом суставе, но кого это заботит? Он тихо скулит от болит в руках, в заднице, но упрямо молчит, повинуясь всему, что решит сделать эта тварь.  
Становится легче, когда благодаря копу меняется поза. Теперь есть опора на колени, которые Дженсен еще не успел содрать, да и молотка в заднице нет. Она все равно безумно горит, буквально плавится, мужчине кажется, что от нормально функционирующего органа там остался жалкий кусок мяса, но проверить возможности нет все равно, поэтому он просто терпеливо ждет, пока коп наиграется с какими-то новыми игрушками, приготовленными для него. А у него фантазии не занимать… Нужно будет поинтересоваться, откуда такие познания в сексуальных извращениях, но позже. Все позже. Если он вообще сможет говорить. А пока все оказывается куда прозаичнее. Громкие заявления копа о том, что он не гей, проваливаются в тот момент, когда Дженсен чувствует в себе его член. Орган кажется почти мягким, нежным и ласковым. Ну, по крайней мере по сравнению с деревяшкой. Входит легко и почти безболезненно. То есть задница-то болит, причем сильно, надрывно, но не из-за члена, а просто по факту того, что эта мразь ее, кажется, все-таки порвала. Член по размеру кажется меньше, входит легко и сразу до основания. Дженсену тупо обидно, поэтому он что есть силы сжимается, но это не имеет должного эффекта, потому что копу это только по душе. Тогда мужчина просто отпускает всю эту ситуацию и закрывает глаза, судорожно цепляясь за единственную опору — деревянный брус, к которому привязаны его руки. Он мог бы отвязать их, выпутаться, но зачем? У него все равно банально не хватит сил подняться на ноги. Убежать? Смешно. Дженсен прикрывает глаза и тяжело дышит, кусая губы.  
Кажется, становится даже немного лучше. Какой-то гель приятно холодит внутренности горящей задницы, неужели этот неотесанный болван подумал об этом? Да нет, это, скорее, для себя любимого. Чтобы не так тесно было вколачиваться. Дженсен хрипит, когда движения становятся особенно ощутимыми и неприятными, потому что коп, кажется, входит во вкус и долбит, словно портовую шлюху. Спина ноет тоже, особенно ближе к пояснице, и Дженсен выгибается сильнее, пытаясь хоть немного поменять позу. Пальцы онемели тоже, но это самая малая из бед. Пыхтение позади не заводит, даже как-то смущает, потому что сам Дженсен не чувствует от этой возни ни-че-го. Только отчаяние и боль. И ничего больше.  
Дженсен мысленно просит этого мудака кончать скорее, потому что в глазах все плывет. Он жутко устал, боль стала его верным спутником, а силы его просто покидают. Он сжимает мышцы из последних сил и чувствует приближение оргазма этой твари. Пускай, блять, пускай уже кончает, хуже точно не станет. Даже смерть была бы лучшей участью, чем все это. Дженсен терпит, пока горячая сперма заполняет его, а потом растерянно моргает, понимая, что он неловко балансирует на грани. Шаг, еще шаг… и он оступился. Провалился. Тьма накидывается резко, рвет его на части, зато пропадает боль. Дженсен словно исчезает, растворяется в этой тьме и не чувствует больше ничего. Хорошо. Лучше так, чем вернуться в этот гараж. Как угодно лучше.

========== 4.7. Кровать ==========

Пять дней назад Джаред обещал превратить жизнь Дженсена в Ад, и сейчас с каждым новым сильным толчком бедрами он приближался к тому, чтобы сдержать данное обещание.  
По сильным мускулистым ногам мужчины стекают багровые струйки, которые тут же оказываются размазаны по светлой коже. Джаред совсем не церемонится, трахая Дженсена: он впивается в его бедра пальцами, оставляя на коже алые отметины, натягивает его на себя, будто бы совсем не замечая теплой крови, размазанной по бедрам, и не слыша жалостливых всхлипов, которые просто невозможно не услышать на таком близком расстояние. Грубый секс заводит, Джаред входит в кураж. Насилие всегда было самым сильным афродизиаком для него — оно позволяет ощутить полную власть над телом другого человека, особенно когда тот не может сказать «нет», и это позволяет почувствовать себя… лучшим. Ну, или во всяком случае точно лучше того, кто оказывается зажат в захвате цепких сильных рук и не может вывернуться, постыдно мыча и унизительно хныкая. Ради этого мимолетного чувства превосходства Джаред готов пойти на многое, как оказалось, даже трахнуть злейшего врага.  
Этот странный противоестественный животный секс больше напоминает жестокое избиение: Джаред старается всеми возможными способами унизить противника, не дав ему ни единого шанса оказать сопротивление. С помощью грубой физической силы он хочет заставить Дженсена подчиниться и пропустить сквозь себя ту боль, на которую он обрек Джареду, бездумно пристрелив его жену, как собаку. Вот как оно бывает — один необдуманный поступок влечет за собой целую цепочку необратимых действий, в конце которой твою задницу могут буквально порвать на британский флаг.  
Секс с мужиком не приносит неописуемой радости, но Дженсена Джаред мог бы назвать вполне таким ебабельным типом. Его круглая подтянутая задница идеально подходит для того, чтобы всовывать в нее твердые инородные предметы любых размеров — член после деревяшки скользит в ней, как влитой, а оружейная смазка, вкупе с кровью, сочащейся при каждом сильном движении тазом из мелких ранок в заднице, улучшает скольжение. Джаред упирается в свою поясницу руками, поддаваясь пахом вперед — о том, чтобы приласкать Дженсена и хоть немного облегчить его боль у мужчины даже мысли нет, а постоянно нависать над ним придерживая, спина устает. Секс сексом, но Джаред прекрасно осознает, кто под ним: убийца, забравший жизнь его жены. И пусть сейчас Дженсен давиться своими собственными соплями и жалко мычит, он заслуживает не только порванной задницы, но и всего, что Джаред ему желал.  
Кажется, это длится целую вечность. Джаред не берется даже предположить, как долго его член пребывает в заднице Дженсена и сколько раз он уже входил в нее и выходил. Мерзкие хлюпающие звуки разносятся по всему гаражу, вкупе с пыхтением, и уже хочется зажать уши, лишь бы перестать слышать их. Вроде бы ощущения можно было бы назвать даже приятными, но кончить все равно никак не выходит: будто какая-то заслонка мешает сперме вылиться. Дырка Дженсена расширилась до таких размеров, что, кажется, в нее без проблем может войти и пара членов, поэтому былого приятного давления уже нет. Джаред несколько раз отвешивает сильные шлепки по заднице Дженсена, рассчитывая хоть на какую-то реакцию со стороны мужчины, но тот лишь громко вздыхает и больше ничего не делает. Даже нахуй сходить не предлагает. Тогда Джаред закрывает глаза и представляет перед собой жену. Вспоминает, как она соблазнительно раздвигала перед ним изящные ноги, утянутые в черные чулки, и умоляла поскорее взять ее. Удивительно, но фантазия помогает: Джаред готов поклясться, что слышит над своим ухом ласковый шепот супруги и ее сладкое придыхание. Еще несколько толчков, и он кончает, до упора войдя в Дженсена и ударяя струей спермы внутрь него. На несколько секунд для Джареда все вокруг замирает, и он, не стесняясь Дженсена, громко гортанно стонет.  
Белая полупрозрачная жижа вытекает из задницы, как только Джаред отстраняется, и капает на пол, смешиваясь там с кровью и образуя отвратительные лужицы, служащие неопровержимым доказательством произошедшего. Джаред думает заставить Дженсена их слизать языком, но не успевает и слова сказать, как затраханный во всех смыслах мужчина теряет сознание. Джаред чертыхается и только теперь понимает, что не имеет не малейшего представления о том, что делать с Дженсеном дальше. Он так сосредоточился на причинение ему боли, что совсем забыл о дальнейшем планирование. Отпустить его точно не вариант, тогда… убить? Да, наверное. Джаред наспех вытирает остатки спермы с члена и задницы Дженсена его же порванной майкой, и натягивает штаны. Черт. Но чем его убить, чтобы потом не пришлось долго возиться с уборкой? Джаред оглядывает стойку с инструментами и выбирает молоток больше, чем тот, который он запихивал мужчине в задницу. Занести его для удара легко. Всего одного сильного удара по затылку хватит, чтобы Дженсен больше никогда не пришел бы в себя. Всего одного прицельного удара будет достаточно, чтобы отомстить за Жен. Но, блять, Джаред никак не может заставить себя сделать это. В горячих точках он убивал, много и часто, не задумываясь о вопросах морали, но именно сейчас, именно в этом гараже, стоя над обезоруженном окровавленным убийцей жены, он не может нанести последний решающий удар. Он совал руку Дженсена в кипяток, бил его, связал, пихал ему в задницу молоток, даже трахнул — по сравнению со всем этим убийство кажется милосердием, но руки будто задеревенели и не хотят слушаться. Тогда Джареду не остается ничего поделать, кроме как отложить момент расправы на неопределённый срок и принимается отвязывать руки Дженсена. Черт с ним, и будь что будет. Дженсен даже не пытается отпихиваться, повисая на руках Джареда. Все-таки он не прикидывается, а реально отключился. Хорошо было бы оставить его связанным в гараже, но Джаред вновь тащит его в дом, хоть и в этот раз связывает ему руки значительно старательнее. Он кладет его на ту же кровать в комнате, как и в первый раз, а затем возвращается на кухню. Произошедшее кажется какой-то безумной пьяной фантазией — Джаред не верит, что это он менее чем 15 минут назад трахал парня в порванное очко. Джаред надеется, что вот сейчас чайник окажется стоящим на плите, входная дверь хлопнет и в комнату зайдет живая Женевьев, волоча с собой мешок с покупками. Но ничего из этого не происходит: вода как была разлита по всему полу, так там и осталась. Джаред трет переносицу и устало присаживается на стул. Надо решить, что теперь со всем эти дерьмом делать…


End file.
